Abercrombie & Fitch Never Looked so Good
by LeftRightLeftRightLeft42
Summary: Edward and Bella have known each other since they were 10. And ever since then its been an all out war. Years later Bella moves out to boarding school in NY, and guess who's there clad in an A&F polo? Can you say war? Yes you can...
1. We're Moving

**Hi! This is my new story, I hope you like it. So leave me a review, please.**

**Oh and go check out my other story White Collar!**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

This was the day that started it all, but I never thought it would affect me in the long run.

***

A few days ago it was my birthday, I had just turned 10. My mom had gotten me one of those 120 jumbo boxes of Crayola Crayons.

I was lying on the playground, coloring a picture that I had drawn when I noticed my most favorite punching bag approaching. I looked up to see Emmett's looming figure overshadow me. The look on his face told me that he was ready to pick a fight with me.

"You're such a sissy, Swan." he sneered at me while knocking over my box of crayons. How dare he knock over something that belonged to me, he knew better.

"What'd you call me?" I roared at him. He merely shook his head and didn't answer me. I knew he wouldn't take his words back, it was typical Emmett McCarty behavior.

I lunged at him while grabbing the collar of his shirt, and punched him which caused him to tumble back onto the ground into a cloud of dust.

My names Isabella Swan, but if you ever called me anything besides Bella my fist would be shoved right in your eye. It served them well to know that I wasn't your typical girl. I wasn't the kind of girl who loved wearing frilly dresses and nail polish. My old, white converses were a testament to that.

Point blank: I didn't take crap from anyone. And I was a fighter.

"That's right you fathead! You heard me, cry like a little baby! I shouted angrily at him while I lunged at him again.

I pushed him to the ground, until I felt myself being lifted off him by my best friend Hilton. He pulled me off "mister I'm so high and mighty," while I struggled against his grasp. I wasn't finished with him just yet, no one ever called me a sissy and got away with it.

"Come on, Hilton lemme go!" I shouted while squirming around in his arms. I started kicking and flailing around in his arms until he let me go have another hit at Emmett who was still on the ground.

Before I could even get closed to him again, Mr. Goody too shoes stepped in front of me, otherwise known as Edward Cullen. He was the resident goody-boy who was perfect in every way possible. He was the perfect role model, whom the teachers and everyone else loved. All the girls thought he was cute with his weird colored bronze hair and green eyes.

I hated him in every way; he was always the hero and goody-boy who sucked up to everyone. I couldn't stand him and his stupid expensive, Ralph Lauren collared polo shirts.

"Bella, what are you doing to Emmett?!" he snarled at me while observing the damage I had inflicted on Emmett. Pfft, I had even hardly touched him yet. I was pretty proud of myself, Emmett was one of the biggest boys in our class, and I Bella Swan had managed to beat him up and make him cry. I wonder what he thought about the sissy now, huh?

"Well, big boy here called me a sissy." I announced while curling my fist at him in a menacing gesture. I was hoping he would back down and leave me alone.

"I think it was well deserved, you are wearing pink overalls after all." That was all the invitation I needed to punch him square in the eye, and leave his pretty face marked with my knuckles. He knew that he could get under my skin by mentioning the bright pink, ratty overalls I was wearing. All it took was one little punch from me and he'd be known as the loser who got beat up by a girl, but not just any girl, but his arch nemesis Bella. I smiled at thought of me winning against him.

I lunged at him, but Hilton kept me back while I tried jumping at him.

"You take that back, you butthead!" I spat while writhing to get free from Hilton's arms.

"I don't think so, you ugly wannabe boy! You're always hanging out with boys; you're not one of us! "He retorted at me while pretending to look like me by scowling. Well, well two can play at that game pretty boy.

"You better be sorry, Cullen." I seethed with anger as I broke free from Hilton's arms. I pounced forward and slugged him square in the eye. He fell backward, clutching his face. I was pretty pleased with myself after I punched him; no one calls me a wannabe boy and gets away with it. He could only stab me with words because I knew he wouldn't hit a girl.

"Look whose weak now." I sneered while I walked past him lying on the ground, holding his hand over his eye.

"It's all your fault, Swan." He shouted as I ran away from the playground with Hilton on my tail.

"Nice one, Bella. You managed to get Cullen and McCarty on the ground at once." He said congratulating me as I gave him a high five. We were running to our hiding place which was Hilton's tree house in his backyard. We climbed up the rope ladder, while fighting off the laughter from the fight I just had and won. I briefly thought about my mother who never liked the way I was, she always tried to put me in frilly pink dresses and skirts but the best she could do was the pink overalls I was currently wearing.

Hilton and I looked out the tree house window to see that wuss, Cullen running home to his mommy to tell her that a Isabella Swan had beat him up. What a loser, he let a girl beat him and his friend up. It was all too funny to Hilton and I, the both of us where laughing.

.Hilton was my only friend, he was my best friend. And he is a boy, we met when we were five years old and we've been best friends since. Hilton was my neighbor after all; his mom's was friends with mine so we were pretty much together all the time. We've been inseparable since then, even going to the same school.

Hilton and I decided to get some ice cream from the parlor around the block from our houses. On our way there we passed Cullen's house, he was sitting on his front porch with an ice pack on his left eye.

"Wow, Cullen who managed to get you in the eye?" I sneered as we walked by his house. He simply stuck out his tongue at me, and I knew he had declared war. We would both be fighting each other to see who would win in the end, and from then on we were still battling each other.

To think that a simple fight started this all.

* * *

_**5 years later**_

I smirked as I remembered that day, the day I Bella Swan punched Edward Cullen. Those were the good old days. We were 15 and to this day we still hated each other, and we still went to the same school, unfortunately. I had stopped the violence; I was a bit too old for that now. We never hid our dislike for each other, he always made fun of me and I made sarcastic remarks right back at him. There was no way that I would ever let him get under my skin.

But as the years pass on from when we were 10, he became even more of a jerk because he was popular and all the girls liked him even more. He was more or less an arrogant prick with a massive ego. I was the only girl who did not fall for his charming persona. I knew him, and he knew me and there was no getting past that. And of course he lived in the huge white palace across the street from mine so I always saw him hanging around with his dumb gal pals, who were constantly fawning over his good looks.

Edward had changed; he obviously no longer looked like a little kid. He really grew to be tall, and was bordering on the 6 ft mark. He looked more mature, except he actually wasn't. His charming good looks were enhanced since he got older. I denied it for awhile, but he was good-looking much to my dismay. So pretty much everyone idiot drooled over him…except for that is of course.

***

I was riding my bike over to the local corner market to pick up some popcorn for Hilton and me since we held the tradition of our Friday night movie up in his tree house. I reached the corner store and parked my bike at the rack, and walked inside the store.

I tried to ignore the fact that Cullen's family owned the store, for all I knew he could be lurking around here somewhere ready to make some sarcastic remark. I looked up at that stupid sign, they had named the store 'Cullen's Corner', seriously who names that a store? Pathetic, and not to mention dorky. I remember the first time I saw it, I couldn't hold the laughter at the cheesiness of the name.

"What are you doing hanging around my store?" that stupid melodic voice sneered at me. Yeah, the girls even swooned over his so called "melodic," voice. If anything was melodic, it was the music coming from my iPod headphones.

"None of your business, Penny. Last I checked your dad owned this store." I taunted while I walked around to find some popcorn. I smirked when I called him "Penny," it brought me great amusement to make fun of his hair. After all it resembled the color of the bronze penny. In my peripheral I could see him following me.

"That's true. You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" he asked again while staring at me. He must've gotten so used to me calling him over the years Penny, that he didn't even tell me to shut up.

"What's it looking like I'm doing Cullen? Getting popcorn for me and Hilton." I replied while grabbing a box of popcorn from the shelf…the extra buttery kind of course.

"Oh right, well your wish is coming true Swan." He said while looking off into different directions.

"What would you know about my wishes?" I retorted. He looked confused after I said that.

"I'm moving." He replied hoping to keep my interest. As if he could ever keep my interest with anything that came out of his mouth, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face from his oh so wonderful news.

"Oh goody, when's the party?" I asked sarcastically while making my way to the register. Sweet, sweet peace at last…I must be dreaming.

"Very funny, don't cry so hard Swan." He scoffed at me while kicking his shoe at the floor.

"As if." I snorted while grabbing my bag from the countertop, and walking out the door. Cullen was still following me., you'd think he take a hit after all these years.

"What do you want?" I asked getting annoyed that he kept following me. I was in a hurry to get back to Hilton for our Friday night movie.

"I, uh…" he trailed while twisting his hands uncomfortably. I looked up at him to see the sun shining off his coperry hair. Seriously why does the sun make his hair look even shinier?

"Well what? Spit it out." I said getting impatient. I kept looking at him while swinging my bag around in a subtle effort to hit him with it.

"Never mind, I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you around Swan." He said while running away from me. I watched his retreating form head in the direction of our houses. I ran over to the rack and hopped on my bike. I wanted to catch up with him to say my parting words.

I quickly caught up with him and shouted, "Have a nice life, Cullen!" I chanced a look behind me and saw his face which surprisingly looked somewhat sad. Hmm, that's weird maybe he was sad that he was losing his gal pals.

And that was the last I saw of Edward Cullen…of course I could only hope.

I later found out that his best buddy, Emmett McCarty was moving out along with him. That fact didn't even bother me one bit.

I finally made it back to Hilton's backyard for our movie night with the popcorn I had bought at Cullen's Corner. I snickered at the mere thought of the store's name. It was all too funny to me as I told Hilton about Cullen moving out. He seemed pleased because he wasn't a big fan of Cullen either. We finished our movie that Friday night, and parted ways to our homes that were side by side for the longest time.

"Night Hilton!" I called after his retreating form.

"See ya tomorrow, Bella!" he shouted back at me through darkness.

I wandered back into my house through the backdoor that lead into the kitchen. I walked into the dining to see my dad, Charlie and my mom, Renee sitting at the table discussing something. I shrugged and headed up to my room and flopped down on my bed for some well-needed rest.

* * *

_**2 years later**_

Well here I was, now a 17 year old Junior in High school in the state of Washington. Hilton was still my best friend, but he looked so different to me now that he was about 6ft tall. Needless to say he was still my partner in crime. We gave eachother rides to school, High School to be exact. Well actually he gave me a ride to school every day since I didn't have the luxury of a car.

I heard a knock at the door, and knew that it could only be him. I yanked open the door to be met with him smiling brightly on this Saturday morning, the last weekend before school started again. We had plans that day, but before I could walk out the door I heard my mom calling me.

"Morning my Bella!" Hilton greeted me while grabbing my hand and attempting to kiss it.

"Oh Hilton, stop fucking around." I teased him will grinning. I could hear my mother shouting something.

"What's that mother dearest?" I said in a mocking voice while Hilton tried to hold back his laughter.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you get in this room at this instant! We have something to tell you!" she shouted from the dining room. Sheeh get a grip, I'm going. I'll bet its some stupid shit that I don't really care to know.

"Oh, and Hilton run along home. Your parents have news for you too!" she announced again from the dining room. I looked up to see a confused Hilton.

"Well didn't you hear Hilton? Run your ass over to your house." I said playfully while pushing him out the door and over to his house. I reluctantly closed the front door and walked into our dining room and plopped myself into a chair.

"You wanted to tell me something…" I trailed off, not really interested in what they had to tell me.

"Your father got a job offer in New York with the Police Department." My mother said carefully as if gauging my reaction.

"Well that sounds great, Congratulations Dad!" I said while hopping off my chair and heading to the staircase.

"Wait Bella, that's not all. Where moving to New York as a family." She said stressing the word _family. _Oh haha what a funny joke, oh my parents are good alright…

"Haha you guys are SO funny. Now seriously what did you want to tell me?" I asked completely amused with the hilarity of the situation.

"Uh no Bella, were serious. Were moving to New York and sending you to boarding school."My father announced proudly from his side of the table.

Um sorry…say what?! I instantly felt my face pale, as the anger boiled inside me.

"What?!" I exploded at them. This could not be possible I absolutely refuse to move to New York or go to boarding school. Boarding school is fore rich kids like Edward Cullen.

"We know your upset sweetheart, but your father already accepted the job. And we already enrolled you at the Manhattan Academy." I was curling and uncurling my fist in anger, there was no way in hell that I was allowing this to happen. I liked my life, here in Washington with Hilton. Oh my god?! What about Hilton?!

"What about Hilton?!" I growled. I was livid at this point; they wanted me or us to move to New York. Nope no fucking way was this happening.

"Hilton's family is moving with us to New York and is attending the Manhattan Academy with you." My mother said from her corner of the table. I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Even though I had Hilton coming with me, I was still furious I didn't want to leave Washington for some upscale boarding school in New York.

I got up and out of my chair muttering, "this is so fucking stupid." Loud enough for my parents to hear. If I was upset then they were going to know it. I ran up to my room, and slammed the door shut.

I walked over to my window and carefully climbed out and down the trellis against the house. I made the small jump down and landed with a thud.

In these type of situations Hilton and I would meet up in his tree house behind his house near the woods as a place to escape.

I climbed up the ladder and patiently waited for Hilton to arrive. I was there for all but 2 minutes when he arrived looking anger as well.

"This is fucking stupid; I don't want to go to boarding school IN New York." I blurted out furiously.

"I know, why the hell we would want to go to boarding school?" he whined.

"My parents told me we were moving this week on Tuesday." He continued looking pissed off as hell.

"Ugh why, why?!" I shouted slamming my fist down on the wood of the tree house.

"I refuse to go!" Hilton thundered from where he was sitting down.

"Oh Hilty, I can imagine it now…pretty boys like Edward Cullen running around in their Abercrombie & Fitch polos…" I trailed off fuming pshh..A & F

And that's how my life was before I moved to New York.

Well Manhattan Academy here I come…I guess

**Well what did ya think? Review, please and the next chapter will be up so if you do.**


	2. Guess Who's Back

**Reviews, pretty please? I appreciate the alerts and the favorites, but that doesn't tell me you like it. Please just say something like, good or bad…anything please.**

**Oh and go check out my story White Collar, please! Thanks.**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42  
**

**BPOV**

Well this was the lovely day, Hilton and I had been dreading; Tuesday. Tuesday which is otherwise known as Moving Day…gross. The past three days both our families had packed up our homes and arranged for storage units to be delivered to our parents homes in New York City. Ugh, New York City …it hurt just thinking about it. Maybe I was being melodramatic about this whole move, but I still didn't like the idea of a damn boarding school for the Richies. Both Hilton and I were still horrified at the thought of attending the Manhattan Academy as it was so called.

Anything that had the word, 'academy' in it oozed of upscale kids and their parents money.

I sighed as I took one last look at my childhood bedroom, why me? I slung my backpack over my shoulder and picked up the remainder of my boxes from the floor before trudging down the stairs. I knew being childish would get me nowhere, but I couldn't help but stomp on the stairs angrily as I made my way down to the living room

I hadn't lightened up on my attitude toward my parents because I was still thoroughly pissed off at them for moving us out of Washington, my home state to the grand scale of New York. I stood at the foot of the stairs glaring at my parents, and yet my anger did nothing to phase their excitement. Yeah, I said excited, they were excited. Renee was ecstatic over the house that they would be living in, I stressed the word _they _because I didn't even get to move in with them. I was moving into the Manhattan Academy's dorms…joy.

"Come on Bella, Hilton's waiting outside." My mother said trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't working.

The only positive thing was that Hilton was coming with me. Thank goodness.

I trudged passed my positively glowing parents to head outside to meet Hilton so we could begin our 'adventure.' Rah, rah…

"Hey, Hilton! Let's get this show on the road." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. Yeah right, as if I could ever be enthusiastic about something like this.

"Let's get in the car, Bella." He replied matching my tone of dismay.

I grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the backseat of my parent's car, he reluctantly climbed in after. The rest of the car ride was silent as the both of us watched the lush, green forest blur right before our eyes. I was going to miss the jade green of the Washington forests. I would be nowhere _near_ a forest when I lived in Manhattan. Way to kill the fun of climbing the trees…

In no time we boarded the airplane bound for JFK International, I took the window seat next to Hilton of course.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, and turn of all electronic devices." Said that annoying voice over the intercom.

"Oh shut up." I muttered. My ears would be hurting over the long hours of the plane ride. I always hated the feeling of your ears popping during a flight, hurt like hell. I was still in a less than pleasant mood; I needed something to distract me because I can't sit still for so long. It was torture not being able to move around, and hated using the bathroom on a flight.

I decided to kick back and take a nap, so I could seem somewhat pleasant when we landed in New York. Oh the impending doom…

I settled into my seat, and fell asleep within minutes.

What had to be hours later, I felt Hilton poking me in the arm forcefully trying to wake me up.

"Bella, were here." He deadpanned. Fan-freaking-tastic.

I opened my eyes to be met with Hilton's clear blue ones. Huh, his eyes are really nice I thought absentmindedly.

"Hilton your eyes are really nice." I said groggily while swatting his hand away. He gave me a puzzled look, like I was crazy.

"Shut up, Bella." He said teasing me, "You know yours are pretty too."

"Yeah, yeah Hilton I have pretty eyes and you have X-Ray vision." I retorted while gathering my backpack up from off the floor.

"Come on you dork, let's get off this thing." I replied while grabbing his arm and pulling him off the plane, thankfully.

"I'm free!" I shouted when I departed the plane. I looked around to see a few startled looks from people in the waiting area. Well clearly they haven't lived yet…

I turned around to see my mom waving me and Hilton over. Great, I wonder what she wants now. I'll punch someone's lights out of they lost a _single _piece of my luggage. I walked over to her as slowly as possible to spite her.

"Yes, mommy?" I asked sarcastically. She wasn't looking at me though she was riffling through some papers.

"Bella, were sending you and Hilton in a taxi to the Manhattan Academy. Here's both yours and his registration info and some money for the taxi. Head to the administration offices to receive your room assignments and key cards." She said giggling while shoving some papers into my hands.

"Bye, kids!" she squealed before bounding over to my father who was waving at us.

"So much for a good bye." I deadpanned. Well, whatever I'd always taken care of myself anyway.

I looked down at the papers in my hand, ew they even had one of those stupid monograms on ever letter from the school.

"Well Hilty, it looks like we're on our own." I snickered and linked my arm through his and paraded through the doors of the airport. Once we stepped out the doors, I looked up and see massive buildings and cars everywhere.

"Ew, Hilton I hate this place already." I choked as I felt a breeze blow over us. Hmm well our next task was going to be fun: hailing down a taxi…oh the joys of it all.

"Uh Bella, how in the hell are we going to hail down a cab?" he asked nailing my own thoughts as if he could read them.

"Maybe if we scream like banshees and run up and down the streets we'll attract the attention of one." I said forming a plan in my head. I had the mental image of me screaming like a banshee in the middle of a busy New York street…absolutely priceless.

"That could work, except I see a taxi over there idling on the street corner. Let's catch it before someone else does." Hilton said in a rush while grabbing my hand.

"Wait! You claim the car and I'll get the bags." I said will gathering my backpack and luggages. I looked up to see Hilton already gone, and speaking to the taxi driver. I watch as Hilton got frustrated with the cab driver. Next he came loping back over to me with a smile on his face, huh?

"Bella, the guy refused to leave because he was waiting for someone. But I may have let it slip that I needed to get my _sick_ sister back to her boarding school." He snickered while having the decency to look sheepish.

"What?!" I groaned but then suddenly the idea seemed all too funny to pass up. "Fine." I amended.

"Ok, perfect. Now act sick, and look pale." He commanded while "helping' me over to the cab.

"When have I ever needed to look pale?" I questioned him. I had fair complexion so I could pass for looking sick even if I wasn't…fun trick to use when you're a kid.

"Ah, good point Bella." He said while stuffing me into the back seat of the taxi.

The taxi driver quickly got out, and helped Hilton put out bags in the trunk. The both of them scurried back into the car, and I pretended to look sick by laying down on the seat. I added ina few groans to make it sound more realistic.

"Is she gonna puke, kid?" he asked Hilton warily.

"Not if you step on it to the Manhattan Academy." Hilton replied grinning mercilessly from my left side.

Oh the two of us were quite the pair, partners in crime as I liked to say.

Let's just say the driver beat it out of there pretty quick. From my laying position I could see a huge campus looming over us.

Well damn, this place was for richy kids. The NY police department must have thrown a lot of money to Charlie for him to send me here. I also noted that in the papers my mom handed to me at the airport was an envelope with 2 fully loaded credit cards. One for me and one for Hilton…interesting.

The cab driver pulled up to a 'nice' building, and once again Hilton 'helped' his 'sick sister' out of the car.

"So what do we owe you?" Hilton asked the worried cab driver.

"Nothing kids, it's on the house. Go help out your sister. Get well soon!" he shouted as he pulled away from the building.

The "Get well soon" was all I needed to send me over the edge with fits of laughter. This was too funny for its own good. I fell back on to the grassy lawn with fits of laughter as Hilton was having his own moment of hilarity.

"Oh god, Hilton that was genius!" I said through bursts of laughter.

He pulled me off the ground after I sobered up, and headed over to the administration building to receive schedules and room assignments. We walked into the office, and found no one there…how typical. I walked over to an empty desk and noticed envelopes addressed to Hilton and I…well they did have our names on them and no one was here so we snatched them from the desk.

I grabbed a pen and a big sticky note and wrote:

_Bella and Hilton were here_

Ooh ominous, I know.

We headed back outside onto the lawn to find our room assignments.

I was assigned room 110, with a Mary and a Rosalie in the Hansen girls dorms. While Hilton, lucky asshole had a room to himself so far in a boys dorm across from mine in room 209. Atlest he was close by.

"Well Hilty, I believe it is time for us to part ways…for now." I said attempting to sound formal but I ended up laughing instead.

Since it was around 4:00, we decided to meet up for dinner later somewhere around this huge campus.

"See ya later, Hilty!" I said mock saluting him before heading off to my stupid dorm room. I could only hope these girls wouldn't being annoying. It was right around now that I began seeing students walking around with friends.

And boy was I not wrong about people parading around in Abercrombie & Fitch polos. Sigh…

I looked up to see the girls dorm, I'm in for real ride here. I swear if any of my roommates said like as every other word in a sentence there was going to be some serious problems around here.

For ex this girl from Forks, My name is like Ashley, like what is yours?

How I responded: Like my name is Bella, like please go away like now.

And she never bothered me since then, thankfully.

I gritted my teeth, and pushed the door open and looked around slowly. Everything looks normal so far. This was going to be a long 2 years, I just knew it. Finally I reached my room, 110. On the door was dry erase board with the names Rose and Alice written on it. I thought it as a 'Mary' not an Alice, well whatever. I knocked on the door and heard voices behind scrambling to get the door.

The door opened and I was greeted with the sight of a short, dark-haired girl with green eyes and a tall, statuesque blond. Oh boy, I was really in for it now was I?

"You must be Bella, I'm Alice and this is Rosalie." Said the short-girl whose name was Alice, she seemed nice enough.

"As she said, I'm Rosalie. We were wondering when our new roommate was getting here." The blond said while smiling gently at me.

"Uh, hi?" I said making it sound like a question. I looked past them to see that we would be sharing an enormous room.

"Come in, come in. and put your stuff down!" chirped Alice while ushering me into the room and pointing to my bed. I pulled my 3 bags along with me over to the bed, I turned around to see a shocked Alice.

"What?" I asked confused as to why she was staring at me like that.

"You only have 3 bags…?" she gasped. Uh only 3?

"Huh, I though 3 was a lot actually." I mused aloud to them.

"Oh, Bella don't mind Alice here, you'll get used to her extremities." She said while grinning at me. I felt like I was missing something here.

"Should I be scared?" I questioned warily noticing that the both of them were dressed fashionably. Oh dear…

"You'll see." They said in unison. I shrugged it off and began to unzip my bags…this place didn't seem so bad after.

"We'll get to that later, missy! We're giving you a tour of campus since your new." She announced grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door.

"We are going to be best friends, I know it!" she squealed while pulling my hand towards the outside.

We were outside and Rosalie and Alice were showing me around, telling me where the best places were to eat and who's who. We were talking and walking across the campus, I felt at ease with them which was surprising. As we walked past the main building, Alice sqealed beside me.

"The guys are coming!" she said excitedly while bouncing.

"The guys?" I questioned wondering who they were talking about. I looked far ahead of us to see 3 guys approaching us in the distance.

"My brother, Jasper, and Emmett. My brothers the star player of the soccer team, and Jazz and Em play too " Replied Alice looking dreamy. Huh? Was I missing something here. Most likely of course.

"And they are…?" trailed off still confused.

"There the some of the most popular guys on campus." Said Rosalie while fluffing her long, blond hair.

"Rose has a crush on Emmett!" Alice shouted at me while bouncing in place. Rosalie was quick to retort.

"Alice likes Jasper!" she yelled at me. Oh so that's how it was, interesting.

These guys were mere feet from us when they approached us on the front lawn of the campus.

"Hey girls." They all said while looking at us. I was currently examining the ground until I looked up and saw the 3 of them.

"Who's your friend?" asked a big with brown hair while staring at me with a grin.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked, because I was and so much more. Towering at 6ft, above me was my enemy, Edward Cullen.

"Edward fucking Cullen?!" I screeched.

"Well, well if it isn't little Isabella Swan." Said that smooth voice that I had known ever since I was 10.

I had certainly eaten my words from earlier, this was too good to be true.

Fuck my life!

**So there's chapter 2. Next chapter will have Edward's POV. Please review!**


	3. Soccer and Innuendos

**My apologies for not updating sooner, I was quite busy with school. Anyway thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! **

**Oh and as promised in the last chapter, we have Edward's POV in this chapter. I've got a fun, little twist planned for this story, so stick around.**

**Keep the reviews coming! Thanks.**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

**BPOV**

I stood there gaping like a complete moron at him. In all honesty I must be having a really bad, fucking dream. There was no way in the whole wide world that I had just happened to transfer to the same school as this idiot. This just couldn't be happening to me, I had spent a good couple years with his massive ego bothering my existence. But here was said massive ego, smirking right at me as if his presence was such a big deal that it needed to be acknowledged.

"Well Isabella, where are your manners aren't you going to say hi and give your favorite person a hug." He said smoothly while continuing to scrutinize me carefully. What a typical guy, to stare at a girl like that.

"I would never hug you; I don't know where you've been." I said snottily while staring him down. For a brief moment I noticed the tips of his ears turning red until he regained his composure again. Pfft, figures I hit a nerve…

It was only until now that I actually took note of his towering appearance. He seemed around the same 6ft margin, his eyes a deep mossy color, and of course the stupid fucker was wearing a plain white Abercrombie & Fitch polo. Figures, I couldn't expect his massive ego to deflate over time…there was just no hope. Once again I was saddened to admit that he looked better than the last time I had seen him, what with his stupid bronze hair blowing in the wind. You'd think he was goddamn model or something.

"I can't believe little Isabella Swan is all growed up." He said in an obnoxious voice, still remembering that using my full name would piss me off. But before I could reply, Alice interjected.

"Wait! You're _the _Isabella Swan who beat up Edward and Emmett on the playground?" she asked incredulously while gaping at me.

"Hell yeah that was me. And I'm still proud." I replied while smirking at both of the said village idiots.

I looked over to see Rosalie holding back laughter, as well as the third guy with them, the blond. Ah sweet, sweet victory…

"You, my darling are my hero!" she squealed while giving me a high five. I peeked up to see dweedle dee and dweedle dum's expression of pure irritation.

"Looks like Miss Swan has nothing on Cullen and McCarty. I was wondering when I'd meet the girl who took down a 10 year old Edward. Pleased to meet your acquaintance Bella, I'm Jasper." Said the tall blonde with amusement coloring his tone.

"Yeah well, it isn't very ladylike to be fighting with boys." Edward interjected like the smart bastard he is.

"Yeah well it isn't very manly to pick on girls." I replied smugly, knowing that I had won this argument. Take that sucker…

"Oh Bella, no hard feelings from this end of the party." Said Emmett while chuckling at the look on Edward's face at his admission.

"Well Emmett, you are my new favorite person." I said in jest. He returned my compliment with a wide smile.

"I hate you Emmett." Edward deadpanned from his left. I still never really understood why we fought so much and never got along. It just happened that way I guess, well maybe not. We were just complete opposites so therefore we clashed…a lot. Well maybe that was an understatement but you catch my drift.

Well actually I could, I had a mental list

1. Stupid, fucking Abercrombie & Fitch polo wearer.

2. Smug bastard

3. Massive ego…that needs to be deflated asap

4. Ladies man…I had yet to see his entourage of salivating girls.

5. Annoying personality

And well the list continues on, and on and on…

Right on cue, Edward interrupted my freaking inner monologue that was bitching about him, how convenient.

"So what are you doing here, Swan?" he asked me in an irritated tone. Well my question was, what are you doing here?! I know, to ruin my peaceful life just as I had known it.

"Well. Captain Idiot, I go to school here now." I replied in a clipped tone while gauging his reaction, of course he didn't disappoint.

"Why?" he asked scrunching up his nose. Inconsiderate prick, always had to be a smart mouth.

"Because I felt like moving to New York, to go to a fucking boarding school with a bunch of snooty rich kids like you." I replied icily while checking my phone for the time.

"Well.." he began but I cut him off, only now did I realize that we were the only ones participating in the conversation.

"What are you guys looking at?" I questioned at Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. They were all gathered around observing the squabble between Edward and I. Fantastic; we had an audience to witness us tearing each other's throats apart.

"Uh, nothing." They all said in unison, while failing to look casual. Caught red-handed, guys.

"It's okay guys, go get some popcorn and enjoy the show. I'm sure we'll still be going at it by the time you get back." I said annoyed by all the attention I was receiving.

And then it was dead silence few a moments before everyone but Edward and I burst out into hysterical laughter. Wait, what? What did I miss?

Then the realization hit me like a ton of bricks as I relayed my last sentence in my head:

_It's okay guys, go get some popcorn and enjoy the show. I'm sure we'll still be going at it by the time you get back._

Could I be an even bigger idiot? That whole sentence sounded so bad, what with the sexual innuendo right in it. I could feel my cheeks heating up with blood at the embarrassment, at the lack of a mouth filter. Fuck, why me?

"Oh yeah I'm sure you guys will be going at it all night!" Emmett boomed in between his laughter. Aww, I was just starting to like him and he had to go and ruin it.

I looked over at Edward, who had gone pale and was openly shooting me down with a death glare from his green eyes.

I thought now was a perfect time to make my escape.

"So I'm gonna go now guys I've someone to meet. I'll see you later." I muttered quickly.

"What, you got a hot date tonight?" Edward asked feigning interest while forgetting the awkward words I had said.

"With who?" Both Alice and Rosalie asked eagerly. I looked over at them, and they were genuinely curious. Sorry to disappoint, but it's my best friend.

"Maybe." I sang while beginning to walk away from them towards Hilton's dorm room. I remembered that we were going to meet up for dinner around this place that was called a school, more like castle I though sarcastically.

"Don't forget to dress in those attractive pink overalls!" he shouted at me as I headed over to the boys dorm. I didn't feel like shouting so I merely turned around and flipped him off.

When they were out of sight I pulled out my phone and texted Hilton.

_Hilton I have news and its bad. I'm meeting you in 5 in your room._

EPOV

Well I was definitely surprised when I saw her standing next to Alice and Rosalie. I honestly couldn't believe that the mousy girl who beat me up when were 10 years old was back. I remembered that day so vividly; it's not every day that a small girl in pink overalls beats the shit out of you and your bear of a best friend.

She looked very different from the last time I had seen her, she was taller and more mature looking. But her attitude was still intact, snarky and annoying. We'd been bickering and arguing since we were 10 and it still hadn't stopped. We were so different from each other that we clashed instantly from the beginning.

I'd also noticed that she was the only girl who didn't seem attracted to me in anyway. She chose any and every moment to make some sort of sarcastic remark towards me.

This was ridiculous; she was here to ruin my peaceful life as I had known it. Not only that but she was Alice's and Rosalie's roommate. And that meant that they would all be hanging out together with us. Fantastic, our friend circles were joining and I wasn't not pleased at all by that new revelation.

"Hello, Earth to Edward." I looked up to see Emmett waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked irritated that my thoughts were interrupted.

"You must be thinking about, hot stuff Bella." He mused aloud to himself while having the decency to look innocent.

"Shut the fuck up, man. That is not even funny, ever." I snapped rubbing my temples trying to remember what I had to do this afternoon.

"You know, she is attractive right?" he asked while staring off in the distance, probably at Rosalie's ass.

"Em, the thought hurts. Don't even say that. She's like the annoying next door neighbor that won't leave me alone." I muttered. I suddenly remembered what I or we had to do this afternoon.

"Shit, Em. We have a soccer game in half an hour." I said.

Emmett, Jasper and I were getting ready for our soccer game against Brooklyn High in 20 minutes.

I pulled off my white polo, and replaced it with my soccer jersey that was sporting the #10. The three of us were on the Varsity Soccer team for the Manhattan Academy. Not to sound smug or anything, but I was the Star player of the team.

I grabbed my bag, and followed the guys out onto the field that was part of the huge campus. The stands were already filling up with cheering students and their friends. I loved playing soccer, I lived for it. Well not really, but it was pretty important to me.

I through my stuff onto the sidelines and ran on to the field to run warm-ups with my teammates. As I approached the guys I heard them talking about some girl.

"Hey Cullen, you seen the new girl?" asked Leo the goalie of the team. Of course the guys would bring up the subject of Bella.

"Yup, nothing special." I muttered while running a hand through my tangled hair in irritation.

He was about to say something else, but the coach called him over to the bench, thankfully. I looked up in the stands to see a school-spirited Alice and Rosalie, with a sulking pissed off looking Bella.

She caught my gaze, and we engaged in a heated staring contest until I heard my name being called in the other direction. I looked up to see my favorite person of the moment bounding over to me in a cheerleading outfit.

"Edward!" she screamed and jumped right on top of me, while wrapping her legs around my torso. She ran her pretty little hands through my hair, knowing that it relaxed me before a game.

"Jenny, my gorgeous girl." I sighed into her hair while I carefully placed her back on the ground.

"Good luck, Edward." She said while squeezing my hand before bouncing off to the rest of the cheerleading squad.

I looked up again and saw Bella, glaring at me with such intensity. I shrugged it off as her usually bitchy behavior toward me.

The referee blew the whistle, signaling the start of the game. I took my position and played until the other team tripped me and earned themselves a foul. I looked up into the stand and saw a girl with a pair of aviator sunglasses on hurrying from the bleachers.

I guess I wasn't paying attention to where or what my feet were doing with the soccer ball, because right after I kicked the ball forcefully it hit the girl in the aviators right in the head. That shit had to fucking hurt.

"Oh shit." I muttered while everything became quiet and all eyes were on me and the girl lying on the ground.

As I approached a noticed the brown hair and I knew I was in big trouble.

"You bastard." She said while holding her head.


	4. See You on the Field

**Um, hi? I know, I haven't been around for a long time. I had planned on updating in early June, but my laptop which is a pc decided to fail me (if you have one, you might get it). Anyway my apologies, for not updating.**

**I am planning on updating ALL, of my stories within the next few days/week. So if you are a reader of those be alert for updates. And if you're not, go check them out! Oh and if you'd like put me on author alert, I have new stories coming soon.**

**So I have a nice long chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. They really mean a lot, so thanks! Keep up the reviewing!**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

**Bella**

I heard the sound of my alarm from my phone, signaling that it was in fact time for me to get my ass out of bed and put my plan into action. I shot my hand out from under the covers, and grabbed my phone from my night stand. Once I shut it off, I sat up and immediately regretted it. My head still hurt from last night's soccer fiasco down at the field, and the idiot who inflicted the pain.

I thought he was supposed to be team captain and star player of the team, not an idiot. But, I knew he was anyway.

I had decided to leave the game early so I could meet up with Hilton. So I slipped on my aviators and made my way down the bleachers. I had walked past the edge of the field when all of a sudden I'm taken down by a blow to the head. Imagine my anger when I sit up to see Cullen gaping at me.

That was all the humiliation I could take for one day, so I promptly called him a basterd

and sprinted from the field as fast as I could.

I was so irritated and annoyed, that it had been _him _who had hit me in the head. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had been someone else, but no. He was my personal tormentor. I knew it was an accident, but it really made him look bad because it was me. I suppose he thought it was pretty funny, that in his moment of absentmindness I was injured.

I mean sure, I was being whiny and overdramatic about all this but I just couldn't seem to let it go. Maybe, I'd get over it eventually.

But on the way back from the field I decided to head back to my room, when I happen to stumble upon a little piece of paper that was setting my plan into motion today.

_Girls Varsity Soccer Tryouts. Wednesday at 7:30 a.m._

Lo and behold my hidden talent, soccer. If he thought he was the only one who could kick a ball around then he was sorely mistaken and in for a rude awakening.

Two can play at that game, believe me.

I hopped out of bed, careful not to wake Rosalie or Alice up. If I woke them up they would want to know what was up with me. For having just met me yesterday they were friendly and had welcomed me into their friend circle which sort of included Cullen, Jasper, and Emmett. I wasn't too keen on the idea of Cullen being around, but he was Alice's brother after all.

How unfortunate for me. The both of them seemed nice enough, but I still had quite a bit to learn about them.

I carefully picked up my sports bag, and threw in a pair of Nike cleats, a soccer ball, and a water bottle. I dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of neon orange Nike tempo track shorts. I checked the time on my phone, and it was about 6:45. Tryouts started at 7:30 so I had enough time to get in a quick run and warm- up before the real fun began.

I quietly crept out of my room into the common room the three of us shared and made my way over to the door. I opened it and stepped out into the hallway that was still dark, figures. No idiot would be up at this hour, but I had a mission to accomplish.

Walking down the dark hallway, and down the stairs which lead me to the exit from my dorm building to get outside. The tryouts were going to be at the field from last night's soccer game, I get to relive the memory hooray! The more and more I thought about, the more embarrassing it was.

I stepped out, and noticed the sun was starting to come up so I slipped my aviators on top of my head in case the sun started to beat down on me. I had about 45 minutes until soccer tryouts started, and I wanted to get a quick run in before I arrived there. I jogged over to the field and stowed my bag behind the bleachers, safe from view.

After I dropped my bag off, I turned around and started a quick jog around the campus. It was my attempt at trying to get to know the place; I still wasn't too thrilled to be in New York, much less the Manhattan Academy. The more jogging I did, the more I noticed about this place.

I really got a good look at the place, it was architectured with stone buildings that were cut to perfection. This school, or academy as they called it was the poster child for money. I swear everything seemed to have some sort of sign saying who donated it or who gave money for some stupid benches and flower beds. I really was in the middle of snoodyville, everything looked perfect and pristine. Every little detail of the place was perfect from the fountain out in the courtyard to the flower beds here and there.

Sooner or later this place was going to suffocate me, it was too perfect. It was slightly disconcerting.

I checked my phone in hand, and I had been walking for about half an hour. I decided it was time I headed over to the fields; people were bound to start showing up.

It was _Varsity_ tryouts after all. I was a girl on a mission, a very important mission.

When the soccer field came into view, I was right. People had started showing up and were warming up on the field. I went back behind the bleachers and retrieved my bag. I scanned the field for the coach, and located him quickly.

Setting my bag down with everyone else's, I sat down and changed into my soccer cleats. I was starting to feel the rush that I get from plating soccer. I retrieved the soccer ball that I had brought in my bag and made my way over to the, now 2 coaches standing midfield with clipboards.

"Name, please?" asked coach #1. Coach 1 and 2 were standing there, observing the crowd of girls already on the field. Tough crowd, people.

"Bella Swan." I answered promptly, eager to be on the field doing what I do best.

"Alright, Swan. Tryouts start now. We will be selecting 15 girls to play on our Varsity Soccer team and out of those 15 we will select team captain of Varsity girls soccer." Said coach #2 carefully eyeing me.

"We're going to make this simply, scrimmage match. We divide the teams." Announced coach #1. What the hell are their names? Coach # 1 and 2 are definitely not their names…

"He's coach Anderson and I'm coach Michael." Said coach Anderson, formerly known in my head as coach #1. Finally some names…I was sure to get some strange looks if I said anything out loud.

The coaches divided us into our teams, and my team thankfully did not have to wear those god-awful pennies. I hated those, not only were they ugly but you never knew who wore it before you, disgusting. I was free without them, able to play my game.

The whistle blew and the game began, and I showed my skills. I stole the ball from this blonde girl on the other team, and stormed my way down the field, in the first ten minutes of the scrimmage. I kept dodging past the defenders, but making sure at the same time that the ball wasn't off sides.

I shoved my way past the defenders, and my foot shot the ball out of their way and into the goal box. Score one for me, take that Cullen. We'll see who's better on the field, sweetheart. I earned high fives from my teammates, and grins from the coaches.

I was pulling out all the stops for this, and when I wanted something I have to do the best so that I can get it. And boy, did I ever have motivation. I could see the look on Cullen's face, when I make the Varsity soccer team much less team captain.

At the end of the game, I had scored a total of four goals for my team. We beat the penny-wearing team 4-0.

That's how you play a game of soccer.

The coaches assembled us and let us know that the captain and team roster would be posted at 12:15 p.m, which was about in 15 minutes. Throughout the game, I noticed they were watching each player carefully and jotting notes down.

Since I had 15 minutes, I had to quickly go get changed and assemble my party for when I checked the team roster for Varsity. I quickly ducked out of sight, and made my way over to behind the bleachers so I could throw some clean clothes on so Alice and Rosalie wouldn't be suspicious when I came back to the room.

After I changed my clothes, I ran back to my dorm room. I pulled my key out of my bag, and slowly unlocked the door.

I was a bit shocked to see Alice and Rosalie seated on the coach, with the three guys on the floor beside them. I was partly annoyed, but this worked with my plan perfectly; having them all together made I toot easy.

"Look what the cat dragged." Said jerk face, who was seated on the floor further away from everyone else. You see that, I did absolutely nothing wrong and there he goes running his stupid mouth at me.

"Alice, did you hear something? I think I heard some idiot mumbling." I replied sourly, staring at him. He was reclining against the side table, patiently awaiting my retort.

"Didn't hear a thing," Alice giggled from her seat on the sofa. Thankfully Alice was on my side. She seemed to understand how much of an ass her brother was.

"Clever," was all he said, as I walked past to throw my bag into my room. He that sometimes, the less he said the more agitated I got, he knew which buttons to push. I was dreading going back into the room with them, but I needed to get them out of here.

I swiftly walked out of my room, and tactfully kicked Edward in the leg as I passed by to sit on the couch.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" he asked. Jerk, had the nerve to ask.

"Payback's a bitch." I muttered at his attempt of innocence. He could never be innocent, it just wouldn't work, everything would implode.

"Play nice children." Emmett laughed from his spot by Rose. Ha-ha good one. Atleast he had the decency to be nice, I'd known him as long as I've known Cullen. But as far as I'm concerned, we have no problem with each other.

If only someone else would follow that example. But that certain someone was just too dense.

"So where were you this morning, Bella?" Rosalie asked casually. Shit, shit I need an excuse. Um…I'm blanking oh!

"I was out jogging for a bit." I replied tactfully avoiding the truth of the matter. I looked over at her, and she seemed to be scrutinizing me. I got the vibe that she did not believe me. Oh well, she'd find out soon enough.

"Really, why? Did you meet up again with that guy from your secret hot date last night? Did he love those gorgeous pink overalls?" Cullen said. I turned my head sharply to glare at him, he knew just how to get a rise out of me.

"Shut the hell up, we don't need any color commentary from the peanut gallery." I quipped, losing hold of my careful composure.

"Now, now children how many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?" Emmett chortled out from his laughter. Apparently the scene that was playing out was pretty funny because Jasper joined in with the laughter.

"oh my god Em, your hilarious." Rosalie managed to get out from her giggling. Em? It was then that I noticed that Rosalie really did have a thing for Emmett. She seemed to try and get his attention. Then I looked over at Alice, who was trying to be sneaky about staring at Jasper, except I saw it of course. Both girls really seemed to like the guys, a lot.

One problem, the guys didn't seem to show any sort of anything. They seemed to give the friend vibe, the guy friend vibe.

I looked over at Cullen; he was texting and unbothered by the laughing. So cleared my throat loudly to get everyone's attention, and Alice was the first to speak.

"So…hey guys! Varsity girls soccer tryouts were this morning, I think roster is being posted soon. Let's go see who made the team. Soccer at the Manhattan Academy, Bella, is important and really intense." She chirped, already heading to the door. Thank goodness for Alice, and her perfect timing.

"Sounds good, I was going anyway. I want to check out the competition for the annual guys varsity soccer match against girl's varsity." And that was all I needed to hear for the gears to started going in my head. This was the perfect thing, we were going to have to beat the guys team. This was the primo idea to take Cullen's ego down a couple notches. Oh, they are so going down.

"For your information we are not." he snapped at me. What, huh? I must've said that out loud, for lack of a verbal filter. Regardless, I was taking him down.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you are." I challenged because it was the cold, hard truth my friend.

"Would you two quite arguing and lets go, already?" Jasper asked, sounding annoyed from the corridor of our dorm.

He walked past me, and I stuck my foot out. As expected, he tripped and fell on his pretty, little face.

"Oops, sorry my bad." I said innocently as I strolled past his head and out the door.

I caught up with the rest of the group, which was a few feet away from the list where there was a crowd of people gathered. I couldn't wait to see the list, not to seem conceited or over confident but I was sure that I made team captain. By the looks of it, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett had seen the list.

I approached the crowd, weaving my way through and up to the list posted on the stone wall. I reached the list and scanned it finding my name.

_Varsity Team Captain: Bella Swan _

Sweet, sweet victory! I made Varsity team captain. I heard the gasps behind me, and I turned around to see Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet gaping at me.

"uh, hi guys?" I said meekly, awaiting their reactions.

"You play soccer?" Emmett and Jasper questioned, both stunned with surprise.

"Yeah, it's a little thing I like to do in my spare time." I replied modesty, enjoying how well everything was going.

"Why didn't you tell us Bella?" Alice whined, pouting at me. I would have told, but the element of surprise was way more fun.

"Surprise!" I shouted weakly. I looked over her head to see Edward loping slowly toward us. Let the fun begin. I left the crowd, quietly with the rest of the guys over to a near by bench. I was counting in my head, waiting for it.

5…

4…

3…

2…

"WHAT?" he roared from over by the list. Today was the best day of life, so far. And now it would be a matter of seconds before he appeared. And look, there he is now…

"Swan…soccer… team captain… varsity…you…what?" he stuttered, visibly irritated. This was just way too much fun.

"Yes, I made Varsity team captain. Yes I play soccer. And, yes I am going to beat you." I announced proudly because I was having the last laugh.

"No, no this is not possible. I am having a nightmare." He said while tugging at his pretty biy hair. Don't pull so hard, you'll go bald.

"Yes, yes it is possible. I can't wait to go tell Hilton!" I exclaimed, overjoyed because Hilton would love the news of my achievement.

"Who's Hilton?" Jasper asked randomly

"That freak is here, too?" Cullen asked sourly. Hilton is not a freak , he was so in for it when he insulted Hilton. No one insults my best friend, Hilty.

"You know what Cullen, go play with your Malibu Barbie girls, alright?" I spat, having enough of his insults towards Hilton. With that he stormed off, with Emmett and Jasper towing along behind him.

Follow the mother hen, Jasper and Emmett.

"See you on the playground!" I shouted after him. I knew he heard me, and I was proud of that fact.

Later that night, Rosalie and Alice took me out to celebrate being team captain. We were going to this popular restaurant on campus, when three guys walked out with a girl each on their arms. I squinted in the darkness to see Emmett with a tall blonde in a mini skirt, Jasper with a red head in a short dress, and Edward with another blonde on extremely short shorts. Aka the kind that didn't cover your ass, I was completely disgusted. I knew Rose an dAlice would be heartbroken if they saw. I turned around and their they were, standing and watching the guys all over other girls.

I saw the pain shoot across their faces, which was then replaced with anger.

"I can't believe that." Rosalie fumed; angered because she thought Emmet liked her.

"Those assholes, I thought they were different…" she trailed off sadly

"Listen I have a plan…"

**I know, sorry cliffhanger…**

**I promise I'll update soon! So please review, thanks!**

**Anyway with all the soccer in this chapter, anyone been watching the World Cup? ( I have). If so, want team do you want to win? ( I'm thinking Spain, for me) Or who is your favorite player?**


	5. Midnight Rendezvous

**Hello! And we have Ch. 5, I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it!**

**Thanks for the alerts, favorites and reviews! But could you please review? It helps the motivation.**

****oh and this story will have a playlist, one song per chapter. The previous chapter songs will be on my profile soon.**

****And I'm looking for someone to make me a Banner for this story, so if you're up for the job, please let me know.**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

It was mid-Sunday afternoon, and I had arrived at the Manhattan Academy on Tuesday. Rosalie, Alice and I hadn't seen much of Edward; the mother hen and his chicks, Jasper and Emmett since Wednesday night at the restaurant. Since I decided that those boys were idiots, I schemed a plan in my head to wake them up from their stupidity of hanging out the Malibu Barbie girls.

The three of us had been hanging out in our dorm room throughout the week, since school didn't start until Monday. But we had some shopping to do, before school started. It was necessary after all (with the plan), even though I hated the idea of school uniforms. I hadn't seen them yet, but I expected something along the lines of plaid skirts and the other crap that "academies" made you wear to look "uniform"

How was I supposed to have some type of individuality, when I had to follow the sheep? This place blows big time. Fun-suckers. The rule-makers must be socially inept, seriously.

"Hey guys, I think it's time we take a trip to the Academy store for our uniforms." I grudgingly said because wasn't the biggest fan of shopping and Alice well….Alice loved shopping.

"That sounds like a perfect idea, Bella!" exclaimed Alice, oh I knew she was excited for this part of the plan because it involved shopping.

"You are so going to love these uniforms, Bella. Typical private school uniform." Rosalie huffed, she clearly did not seem happy about them. Oh I can imagine…

"Well, let's go then. I want to get this over with." I sighed, grabbing the credit card that Renee had given me before she left for their freaking penthouse in the city…and yet I was stuck here.

I followed them out the door and down the hall, when something occurred to me.

"Hey Alice, where do the guys live?" I asked, wondering because I needed that info for my plan. I snickered to myself just thinking about it, I was going to have fun with this. The guys wouldn't like it, but I sure as hell would.

"They live over in that building, the Johnson Hall room 115." She said, pointing to a building across from our dorm room. Now that I had that info, we were set.

"Okay, perfect. It's right across from ours." I mused aloud to myself, the only problem was how we were going to get into their room. Unless we could get a key, or we would have to pick the lock somehow.

"Bella, how exactly are we going to get into their room?" Rosalie questioned, right on cue with my thoughts. I figured it was Friday, so maybe they would be going out to a restaurant or the campus club that I heard about.

"Well, it is Friday so maybe they're going out again. So most likely they will be gone, and we'll have time to execute the plan in their room." I answered smirking.

"You think they'll actually go out tonight?" Alice asked seriously as we walked across the courtyard to the some area on campus where the shops and restaurants were.

"Yes, I do. They are guys. And wherever Edward, the mother hen goes; his chicks Jasper and Emmett follow suit." I answered simply. I was pretty self-assured that they would be going out tonight, and in the company of the Malibu Barbie Girls. The 2 blonds and the red headed girl, would surely be hanging off their arms tonight.

We arrived at the Manhattan Academy school store, and walked in. I looked around the store and balked at what I saw…plaid skirts, ties, and blue lots of blue.

"So where do we start first?" I asked sarcastically. I was spot on with my guess…the clothes were typical private school academy. They said, "Hi-I'm-rich-kid-and-my-parents-shell-out-tons-of money-for-a-ridiculously-expensive-school."

"Over here. Let's find our skirts, we should probably get 2 each." Alice chirped, dragging me over to the rack with the skirts.

I started riffling through the rack looking for my size, when I realized that every skirt was either really long or somewhat short. Great…

"Alice, these are so long and these are kinda short." I whined while holding a skirt up to her face.

"Relax Bella, just take this one it's not ridiculously long or too short."Rose said while handing me a skirt…I looked at it in disgust. I could not believe that I had to wear this every day, help me please. All three of us had 2 skirts picked out, I looked at the price tag of mine and blanched.

Each one was $35.50, what the hell?

"Okay, now we need white shirts. We can wear white polo's, or a collared, white button up."Alice announced from behind the rack while tossing me a shirt. I caught it, and stared at it like it was going to bite me or something.

"Alice, this looks like a men's dress shirt that you wear after…." I trailed of before she threw me another shirt, a white polo this time.

"That guy's wear them too, Bella." She answered matter-of-factly. I grabbed 2 of the white "men's" shirts and 2 of the blue polo's. Rose and Alice finished picking out their shirts and pushed me over to these ugly looking, suit coats.

This is school, not a corporate office, jeez.

"Ok, I'm only taking one of those their hideous." I said in disgust referring to the ugly, blazer suit jacket, and thing. They both agreed with me taking only one, my arms were staring to hurt with the pile of clothes I was caring in my arm.

"These aren't so bad, though. We should get 1 or 2; at least they'll add some color to these outfits." Rosalie scoffed, referring to the blue pullovers with the school logo on the top left corner…ew it had that stupid logo on it…maybe I could redecorate that part…

"Last, but not least the ties and the knee socks." Alice announced happily while dancing over to the pile of ties and socks.

"The what, socks?" I questioned, horrified.

"There, knee high socks, Bella. Haven't you ever heard of them?" she said casually, like we were talking about the weather not ugly socks.

"Yeah, when I was like 10." I snorted, refusing to buy any of those.

"Fine, then pick out some ties and then we can check out and leave." She replied from comparing 2 pairs of fucking knee high socks. That is where I draw the line, period. Nu-uh, no thanks that is definitely not for me. I picked out a couple ties, what the pint of these was…I didn't know

Other than to make me look stupid…

"Do we have to wear special shoes or something?" I questioned jokingly. I sincerely hoped not though because, I hate "school" shoes, they were always Mary janes or something equally as stupid.

"We don't, but the guys do." Rosalie answered me, laughing. Ha-ha, that loser had to wear dress shoes, but we didn't. Small victories…

"But, they prefer our shoes to be white." Alice added, from somewhere behind me. Of course there was a catch, there always was. "Prefer" was code for "must" be white shoes, you win some you lose some.

"Ok, I'm done. You guys done, yet?" I called over my shoulder, heading over to the checkout counter where a very good-looking guy sat reading a book. Reading a book? I didn't find that often in a guy…interesting.

I dropped the mountain of clothes on to the counter, and he looked up at me. I recognized him from the soccer game, the first night I was here. I think he was the goalie, I remember he blocked 2 goals from the other team. Book reader, and athletic…nice.

"Hi, did you find everything today?" he asked nicely. I looked at his name take; Leonardo.

"Yeah I did thanks." I replied, watching ring up my items one at a time. He had brown, blue eyes and he was wearing an employee shirt with a cap as well. Yup, he was definitely the goalie on the guys soccer team.

"Aren't you the new junior girl?" he questioned while, punching a sale code into the resgister. Yes, yes I am.

"Yeah, that would be me." I replied, taking out my credit card and handing it to him. I looked at the total, and it was over a $100…oops oh well Rene gave it to me…there has to be a lot of money on here or else she wouldn't have given it to me in the first place.

"Well, I heard you made Varsity Team Captain, right?" he asked curious. Well, I guess news travels fast, and nothing gets by anyone. Why am I not surprised?

"Yes, I did. And you are?" I questioned because he seemed to know about me, while I didn't know anything except that he was the Varsity goalie.

"I'm Leonardo, Leo for short. I'm goalie for guys Varsity Soccer team." He said smiling while offering my credit card back. He starting folding my clothes and placing them into the bags, aw how nice he's folding them. You'd think that because it was a guy, he'd just throw everything into the bag.

"Fellow soccer player, awesome." I said stupidly, wow where are my social skills when talking to a guy?

"So you know Cullen?" he asked carefully, while handing me my 2 bags of clothing.

"Ha maybe. Why?" I persisted stupidly, of course I did and he's a jack ass.

"I asked him the other day about the new girl, and he said you were nothing special." he said, gauging my reaction to his new piece of information. Nothing special, huh? I'll give you something to talk about, Cullen.

Rude ass, thinks he can say whatever he wants.

But then I wondered, why Leo would tell me this

"He's a jerk. What else is new? Why did you tell me, though?" I inquired, wanting to know why he told me what is prick of a teammate had said.

"I just thought you should know." He shrugged, while taking his cap off and running a hand threw his hair.

I like this guy, he has good intentions.

"Well thanks for that, Leo. Bye, nice meeting you."I said sweetly, while heading over to the door.

"Hey! Can I show you around on Monday?" he called after me as I had my hand on the door. Funny, how nice it was for a guy to be nice…I was so used to Cullen being a jerk that I forgot there were nice guys around too.

"Yeah sure. I live in room 110, Hansen Hall." I replied as an afterthought to him, and I left the store to wait for Alice and Rosalie outside the store. I sat down on a nearby bench, when I my phone vibrated. I opened it, and I had a text from Hilton.

_Hey! Where've you been? I haven't seen you since Thursday? -H_

_Sorry, I've been hanging out with my roommates. How you been? –B_

_Roommates? I got a roommate now, too. –H_

_Yeah, I have 2 Rosalie and Alice…their nice. Who's yours? -B_

_Seth, he's pretty cool too. You seen, Cullen anymore since you made captain? –H_

_No, I haven't seen the jerk since Wednesday night. You haven't run into him yet? –B_

_No I haven't, not yet at least. :/ -H_

_Meet, up 2morrow at your room? –B_

_Sure, see you then B. –H_

A couple minutes later Rosalie and Alice came out of the store, bags in hand. They were staring intently at me, expecting something.

"Spill it, Bella."Alice said eagerly. Spill what…oh wait, they must've seen me talking to Leo in the store, no wonder they took a awhile after I left.

"I talked to the guy at counter, and he offered to show me around on Monday?" I said phrasing it like a question, I wasn't sure what the big deal was here.

"Oh my gosh, Leo asked to show you around." Alice gushed, twirling around in place. I was still confused, what was the big deal.

"And?" I questioned, irked because I didn't get what all the commotion was about .

"Leo, is only like one of the hottest guys on campus." Rosalie, stated like it was obvious.

Oh, well then. That is very interesting…apparently one of the hottest guys on campus asked to show me around.

"Seriously, Bella. He's the Varsity soccer goalie, and he's really smart!" Alice gushed once again, well didn't I feel special now?

"Alright, alright. Well he's showing up at our dorm Monday morning." I told them quietly.

After we had gotten back from out shopping trip, we headed to our dorm room and put away our bags of clothes. Then we left to have dinner at this local pizza place on campus, so we could have a quick bite to eat before we set the plan in motion. Once we got back to the room, we had to "suit up" for the mission.

"Okay guys since its already late, we have to wear black." I told Rose and Alice as I search my closet for a black t-shirt and black jeans. I put them on and went out into the common room to meet them, so we could coordinate. I walked, and both Rose and Alice were dressed in all black just as planned.

"I think we should get going, we don't know what time they'll get back." Alice said, leading the plan forward.

"Okay, let's get going then. Rose, you got the bag?" she nodded, and we proceeded to head out the door. It was now about 11:30 at night, and it took us about 10 minutes to walk over to the guys dorm building. Alice told me earlier, that they usually stayed out late passed 12 so we should be good. In and out before they could notice.

We waited for someone else to walk in so we could, get access into the building because the doors were locked and only they guys had a keycard to open it. We snuck in, and walked down the hallway, until we reached the guys room. Luckily, Alice had a spare key that Edward had left behind in her dorm room.

She passed me the key, and I carefully opened the door. The three of us slipped in an closed the door quietly locking it again. It was now about 11:50 p.m., we had to hurry. We didn't know when the guys would be back.

"Rose, you reset Emmett's alarm clock, Alice you take Jasper's, and I'll take the mother hen's alarm clock. Remember, we're resetting them to 11:30 a.m., got it?" I said quietly in the darkness of their room. The plan was to set their alarm clocks late, so they would wake up late and miss class. But we would also take their clothes with us, that's why Rose had a bag. So they would arrive around lunch time, to find that their usually table with Rosalie and Alice was occupied by me, Hilton, Leo (who I planned on inviting to sit with us), and these 2 guys that Rose and Alice had met from the Lacrosse team at the pizza place tonight.

"Don't forget their, clothes."Rose whispered, and we parted ways. We decided earlier that we would put their clothes in a bag and throw them out the window, and leave the window open with a tie hanging out the window.

We gathered the clothes, 3 blazers, pants, shoes, shirts, and ties into the bag. I took one tie, and stuck it on a stray nail outside their window. I left the window, partly open so they wind find it eventually.

We agreed that once we were done setting the clocks, we would meet outside on the side of the building.

I headed over to Cullen's room, and opened the door. Hmm, it looked somewhat normal with a dresser, king sized bed, and a desk with a laptop on it. I walked over to the desk and noticed, a framed picture. It was of a girl with blond hair, and blue eyes in a bikini…bleh who is that? Then there was another with Edward and her in it, and they were kissing…blah, I took that one and tipped it over.

She must be his Malibu Barbie girl.

I located his alarm clock on the nightstand, and I pressed the buttons and set it to ring at 11:30 a.m. Don't worry Cullen, you'll get your beauty sleep tonight.

It was about midnight, I didn't know if Rose and Alice were done so I walked out into the common room.

"Rose, Alice you done yet?" I whispered, but I got no response. That's when I heard the laughter, and feet approaching. Then I heard the key in the lock, and the door clicking, oh fuck!

I ran back into Cullen's room, and throw myself under his bed. I could see the common room from under the bed, and I heard voices and I saw two sets of legs. I couldn't tell who it was…but where were the others. I heard a girls voice that I didn't recognize, and then I heard Cullen's.

"Where's Em and Lena, and Jazz and Hanna?" he asked, while I heard him setting down the keys to the room, probably.

"I think they left _us _alone." The girl whispered, and I saw he feet approach him. Blah, this must be the blond girl in the picture and from the other night.

"Oh, right. Well, then." He replied, and I guess grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Oh gross…how the fuck am I supposed to get out of here now? I carefully stuck my head out from under the bed, and saw them making out loudly in the common room. Blah, blah, blah!

"Mmmm-mhmm." The blond girl moaned, what the fuck? I leaned out a little bit more and his hands were all over here. Shit, fuck, damn…I have to get out of here now. And I'm pretty sure Rose and Alice made it out, alive.

"Come on, Jenny." He said, and pulled away moving over to his room. Shit, shit no don't come in here! Wow, I'm really into for it now am I? I quickly stuck my head back under the bed, a looked around and saw a couple of boxes. I rearranged them to cover me from sight, and I curled up on my side so I was hidden by the boxes.

I heard them walk in the room, and shut the door. Oh great, I was going to hear psychologically disturbing noises from above me. I felt the sit down on the bed, and right then my phone vibrated in my pocket against the wood floor. Fuck!

Shut, up stupid phone! Shut up, whoever was calling me was going to get it, seriously. I twisted around to get to my pocket, and silence my fucking phone.

"What's that sound, Edward?" Blonde girl asked, moving around above me.

"I don't know." He said confused.

"Maybe your phone fell under the bed." Blond girl chimed in, no! Do not look under the bed. I felt the bed lighten, and someone drop to the floor. I pushed myself further away, I was peeking through a space between the boxes, as Edward's hand went under the bed.

Then I felt his hand touch my shoe, and I froze.

I looked through the hole in between the boxes, and was meet with green eyes glowing in the darkness.

**Uh, sorry? Cliffhanger …but reviews help a lot. Help me get to 30 or over…**

**Check profile for updating news (on any of my stories)…check those out too!**


	6. And Then There's Chemistry

**A/N:Hello! My sincerest apologies for not updating. I haven't been able to update because my laptop was so messed up that I actually had to take it somewhere to get it repaired. The main problem was that my internet didn't work, which meant no update. Seriously sorry, I know I left everyone hanging with the last chapter. But now it's working, and back in order.**

**Since I haven't updated in awhile, I made this chapter extra long and with a long EPOV. So I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites!**

**I keep forgetting to address this, but I have a fun twist planned for this story which will be coming up in the next few chapters. There are a few small hints in this chapter, there is a part where you might be like, "what are you talking about?" It's there for a reason, don't worry.**

***I'm still looking for someone who would make me a banner for this story, so if you want to please let me know.**

***I'm looking for a BETA, (for any of my stories) let me know if you are up for it. I need help!**

**Chapter 6: And There's Chemistry**

**Bella**

My current status: Lying under Edward Cullen's bed while he is on said bed. Remind me, why am I here? Yeah, maybe because I'm crazy or it was just too great of an opportunity to pass up. I think it was the latter. Although not even 30 seconds ago, he was green eyes were peering directly right at me through the darkness, and yet he didn't see me. I have no complaints about that. I can just imagine what would happen if he caught me hiding under his bed.

_Oh hi Edward. Don't mind me; I'm just hanging out here under your bed. What am I doing here? Oh nothing I was just resetting your alarm clock so you would be late for school tomorrow, no biggie. So yeah, I'll just be leaving now, bye!_

Yeah, I don't think he would like that very much. Neither would I for that matter. I shuddered at the mere thought of being caught, I had to focus or else I was going to be caught. And I'm sure goody-two shoes Cullen would rat me out to the school administration. Jerk, could never take a joke. I peeked around the boxes to see him getting up off the ground, and then I heard the blond Barbie speak.

"Is it under there or not?" she questioned, sounding more irritating to me than I ever thought possible. She didn't have the pink-bubblegum girly annoying voice, but still it was annoying nonetheless. I seriously need to get out of here, ASAP before things get ugly.

"No, nothing under here but some boxes and shoe…"he trailed off. I almost started snickering out loud because that was _my_ shoe he was talking about. He seemed puzzled, I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from blowing my oh so wonderful hideout under a bed.

They then proceeded for the next ten minutes, to make out and fill the silence with mindless chatter. But in this mindless chatter, I learned some info on the blonde Barbie. Her name was actually Jenny, go figure.

I still liked Malibu Barbie better.

Oh and blond Barbie is a cheerleader, a freaking cheerleader who cheerleads. I almost laughed out loud because it was so funny and typical. Of course Edward would find some who was exactly like that, although I wasn't getting the ditzy, dumb girl vibe from her when she spoke. Once again he found his perfect match, a blond Barbie who was a cheerleader with seemingly perfect grades, how blah. She probably looked perfect next to him in his wonderful blue Abercrombie & Fitch polo. I bet his closet was filled with oodles and oodles of clothing from the wonderfully popular Abercrombie & Fitch. Ugh, he made so angry sometimes when I thought back to when we were kids, and he always thought he was better than me.

I broke off my thoughts, to check my phone for the time. I looked and saw I had a missed call and a text, I wonder who the culprits who almost got me caught by Edward under his damn bed. I opened the message that was from Rose, and noted that the phone call was from Alice. Thanks guys, you almost got me in trouble with last person I need to be in trouble with. And it was almost 1 a.m, which meant I had been under his bed for almost an hour. I was starting to get hot under here, but what else was I supposed to do? Make a run for it when their busy doing something else? I laid there for a few more minutes until, I heard them talking again.

"Hey, I think I should get you back to your dorm now." He said, while getting off the bed. Thank god, his weight over me was starting to get overbearing.

"Be my guest, and escort me Cullen?" she questioned. I mentally gagged, who says stuff like that, "escort me Cullen?" what the hell is that? And plus I thought I was the only one who called him Cullen, what gives?

"Follow me, Jenny." Oh please, quit the cheesy factor you two before I plug my ears like a 2 year old.

I'm Swan, and he's Cullen. That was just us. Wait, what am I thinking? There is no us, I don't even like him or his remarkably good looks. No, no I do not. I refuse to be one of those people that date Edward Cullen, the rich and popular socialite of the Manhattan Academy. Never ever, on my life. This place blows, why couldn't my parents chose a different state like Florida or Washington…those are fun places, right? Right.

I heard as she giggled and left the room, and out the door. Finally, they left without having me to witness any psychologically disturbing noises from above. I quickly slid out from under the bed, and brushed any dust off my pants. I quietly crept over to his bedroom door, and opened it slowly making my way into his living room. I took one last look around the room, and left their dorm making a quiet exit down the hall and out the door. I ran back to my building through the darkness, hoping that I wouldn't trip over any sticks or rocks. I finally saw the outline of my building and ran faster towards the door. I pulled out my I.D keycard and scanned it, thus opening the door for me.

I ran down the hallway, ready to have a chat with Rose and Alice about our mission almost gone awry, albeit almost thanks to them. We did get everything that needed to get done, and that was the most important part of this whole plan. All I was trying to do was open the guys' eyes to the two girls who were waiting in my room. They were being ridiculous, they need a little eye opening.

A good wake up call, is what I liked to call it.

I unlocked the door, and there was Rose and Alice asleep on the couch and single chair. Well at least they waited for me, I guess. So I went over and shook them so they would wake up.

"Bella! What happened? We waited for you, but it got late." Alice fired off quickly. Eesh I just woke her up, and she's already awake. While Rose on the other hand was still struggling to wake up.

"Well, let's see. I was in Cullen's room when he arrived with the Barbie doll and the only place I could hide was under his bed." I huffed, still annoyed by the ordeal. "And I had to stay under there and listen to their mindless chatter and make-out session."That was when they burst out laughing, at what I don't know. Maybe it was the part how I was under his bed or how I had to listen to them make out. I was the poor soul who got stuck under pretty boy's bed, while listening to him make out with the blonde Barbie. I didn't seem to think that anything was funny about it at all, actually.

"Thanks for the sympathy, Alice and Rosalie." I said sourly. "It really was not that funny, guys. I was lying under his bed, and my cell phone starting vibrating and then I see his green eyes staring at me. Oh and then he grabs my shoe, he almost found me under his bed!" I shouted over their laughing. I think my whole rant made things even funnier for them.

"We're sorry, Bella. But that is just hilarious. You hid, under his bed?" Rosalie choked out from giggles. "Why didn't you go in his closet or something?" she chuckled with Alice at her side. There was no way I was going to be able to justify this at all. Nor was I going to hear the end of this, ever.

"I see that this conversation is going nowhere. Remember bright and early tomorrow, you guys have to look great and plus we have a lunch table to fill."

**Edward**

I opened the door to the dorm room that I shared with Jasper and Emmett, who didn't seem to be around which was probably a bad thing because the first day of school was tomorrow. No one is ever late on the first day of school; it's pretty much unheard of. Although if you missed the first day, then you just looked bad and frankly a bit weird. I walked into my room, shut the door and sat down on my bed. It was already past 1, so I got ready for bed until I stopped and noticed something odd about my desk. The picture of me and Jenny was tipped over on my desk, I don't remember accidentally doing that and I don't think Jenny did it either.

I picked it back up, and shrugged it off. I probably did it and didn't notice. I grabbed my school schedule from the same desk and looked it over. I had the usual English class, Spanish, history, study hall, and an AP Chemistry class after lunch. The classes seemed like no problem, I liked to maintain my grades in perfect condition. My parents expected as much, but they weren't here. They lived in upstate New York, working and doing whatever it is they do. I looked back down at my schedule and silently hoped I didn't have an classes with Swan.

If I did I was screwed.

Then I remembered that she was Varsity Soccer Girls Team Captain. She was good, she had to be otherwise there was no way she could make varsity let alone team captain. I was team captain for crying out loud, and she managed to rank me equally. It was so surprised when I arrived at the roster, and there she was right at the top of the list. Then there was the matter of the ultimate challenge and tradition at the Manhattan Academy: Girls Varsity v. Guys Varsity. Whichever team won, gets all the notoriety.

The guys team has won the last three years. I wasn't about to let that go. I was going to take Swan down, it was sure to be a hard fight.

I was sleeping soundly, until the stupid alarm starting beeping right in front of me. I could faintly hear Jasper and Emmett's clocks going off. I shot my hand out from under the covers to shut my alarm clock up. Groggily, I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, it was way too early to be up. Class started at 8, so I had awhile to shower and get dressed in my uniform.

Sure the uniforms were a stupid idea, when I had plenty of clothes from them to wear. I didn't really mind, except for the fact that I hated the black dress shoes and maybe the dress pants too. I sat there for a couple minutes rumpling my hair when I turned to check the time, and I nearly fell off my bed.

It was 12:10 p.m. What the fuck?

"Shit, shit. I missed all my morning classes. Shit." I muttered running out of my room stumbling to check to see if Jazz and Em were still asleep too. Sure enough they were, sleeping soundly like nothing was happening. I decided to get Emmett first, he was a heavy sleeper so it would take longer to get him up.

"Emmett! Emmett! Wake up!" I shouted at him while shoving his shoulder, which only earned me some grumbles from his part. I kept shaking him, until he started to become coherent.

"What? What do you want Edward? It's like 6:30, go away. Just because you need to shower and smell good doesn't mean you have to bother everyone else." He was mumbling into the pillow so it was hard to hear, but I got the gist of it.

"Hate to break to you Em, but it is now 12: 13 p.m" I shouted, we all needed to get going or else we would miss lunch and afternoon classes were starting soon. I still needed to get showered and dressed, not to mention gathering all my books and shit for class. That seemed to wake him up, he jumped out of bed and grabbed the clock and sure it enough it now read 12: 15 p.m.

To put it in simply terms, we are screwed.

"What? How did this happen?" he shouted, running around frantically looking for clothes, namely his uniform. I hadn't asked myself that question yet: How did this happen? I had no idea, our alarm clocks must be fucked up. So therefore we paid the price, and now we have missed half of the first day of school. It looked like lunch was going to end in about 30 minutes.

"I have no idea. You go get Jasper and I'm going to take a quick shower." I didn't wait for his answer, as I ran from the room and into my bathroom. I took a quick shower, with warm water and tried to fix my hair, all to no avail. I gave up on the hair, grabbed a towel and went looking for my uniform which consisted of the aforementioned disliked dress pant and shoes, white dress shirt, tie, and blazer. The only problem was I couldn't find any of those things, they were gone. I searched my entire room before asking Emmett and Jasper. I walked into the living room with a towel wrappred around my waist.

"Hey Jasper, Emmett have you guys seen my uniform stuff?" I questioned looking around the room. We now had about 15 minutes before lunch was over, and afternoon classes started.

"No, that's funny I can't find any of my clothes either." Jasper concluded, appearing from his bedroom door looking just as confused as I was. Coincidence? I wasn't sure, but this was weird I can't find my fucking clothes anywhere. And I kind of needed them, obviously. Plus since it was the first day of school, it was definitely not an out of uniform day so I couldn't show up to AP Chemistry class in an Abercrombie & Fitch polo, now could I?

And I'm betting Swan would make fun of me for wearing it in the first place. She used to hate on my Ralph Lauren polo shirts when we were kids. So I naturally made fun of her pink overalls because I knew she loved it.

"I can't find mine either!" Emmett bellowed from somewhere in his bedroom. Okay so here we all are with towels, looking like idiots because we can't find our stupid clothes. Emmett appeared from his room looking frustrated and confused.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" I asked no one in particular, while tugging at my hair. Lunch was almost over, and neither of us had any clothes to wear to class. This is sad, we can't even find our own clothes. I swear I put my clothes in my room, how could they disappear just like that? I looked up and Emmett was rubbing his face, and Jasper was just blankly staring at something.

"Why is that window open, did you guys open it?" Jasper mused, "Because I didn't open it."

"Huh?" I mumbled, confused. He pointed to the window by the couch.

"Nope, wasn't me. Em?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. He shook his head, and then I knew something about this whole thing wasn't right. My picture was tipped over, our alarm clocks were all set late, and the opened window wasn't opened by us. I was starting to get the sneaking suspicion that someone was in our room last night. I walked over to the window, and was about to shut it when I noticed the familiar pattern of our school ties, tied around the window handle.

What the hell is my tie doing on the window?

I looked down, and sure enough there was a black bag, I reached down and pulled it into the room. I wonder what could be in hear…haha.

"What's in the bag, Edward?" they both asked at the same time. I was really confused, annoyed, and slightly creeped out that someone was in our dorm room screwing around with our clothes.

"Well what do you know, it's our uniforms." I said sourly "Someone was definitely in here last night, playing a prank on us."

"Who?" Emmett wondered, "why would they throw our clothes out the window? That's so weird."

"I have no idea. I'm sure we'll find out, soon enough." I smirked, trying to think of who would do something like this because frankly it was just a bit weird. I had the sneaking suspicion that it was Swan, but I couldn't think of a motive. Of course when did Swan need a motive for anything? I wasn't going to jump to conclusions, just yet. Then I remembered that I must have a text from Jenny, probably wonder why I wasn't in class or at lunch.

I collected my clothes from the bag, and quickly got dressed in the pants and tying my favorite black dress shoes. My mom insisted that these mandatory black shoes, must be Prada. I just let her buy them, Prada or not. I still didn't like them, regardless. I buttoned up my white dress shirt and threw my tie on, leaving it loosely tied around my neck. I decided to forgo the blazer, and grabbed my backpack and headed into the living room where Jasper and Emmett were already waiting.

"Why is it that you are always the last one to finish getting ready?" Jasper asked, smirking.

"Swan doesn't call me "pretty boy" for nothing." I retorted while heading out the door and into the hallway. "Hurry up we have a total of 10 minutes left for lunch."

We hurriedly ran over to the courtyard where everyone had lunch. I scanned the ground for our usual table with my sister Alice and Rosalie. We 5 of us always had a big table towards the edge of the courtyard, and it was always there for us no one ever took it. I spotted Alice's black hair, and made my way over to our table with Jazz and Em by my side. As I got closer I noticed people sitting where we sat. I saw Alice and Rosalie flanked by two guys, and Swan who was also flanked by two guys.

I recognized the first dusty brown headed guy to be Hilton who was Swan's best friend. I never get along with him either, we weren't' very friendly per se. I recognized the other guy, who was my own teammate and goalkeeper, Leo. I was getting more confused, how does Swan know Leo? I really was starting to not like this whole situation.

I got closer to the table, "Alice?" I called and she turned around to face me.

"Hello dear brother, I guess you've decided to grace us with your presence." She smiled continuing on with the conversation at the table. I looked to her right and I didn't recognize who the guys, nor did I recognize the one next to Rosalie.

"Uh who are all these, people?" I asked irked, our table seemed to be invaded by new people. But she didn't respond, someone else did.

"Hey Cullen! I see you've had a late start to the morning or shall I say afternoon?" she smirked. "You've missed quite a bit this morning, except that should be no problem for you after all you are the golden boy, no problem there whatsoever." She smiled, taking a bite of a sandwich.

"What…" I trailed off before she interrupted me.

"Oh you remember Hilton, the freak? And that's Tom and Luke from the Lacrosse team, if you didn't know that." She taunted, keeping direct eye contact. "And you know who this is." She gestured to Leo. I could see her eye contact faltering, but I focused on her words.

"Of course, I do." I replied, Emmett and Jasper were eerily quiet behind me. I turned to them and I could see that Jasper was glaring at Tom and Emmett was staring Luke down. Was I missing something here? I looked over at Swan who was snickering at the whole situation.

"Uh, we're going to go sit down. Bye, now." I mutter awkwardly walking away. Well it seems as though I just lost a word battle with Swan, I couldn't come up with any snarky comment. I was rendered speechless by the whole ordeal. As the three of us walked past our full table, she waved stupidly at me while smiling and snickering at the same time.

It was her. It had to be.

I was angrily making way to my class after lunch, AP Chemistry. I was convinced it was her, it just had to be. I was also irritated because she overran my lunch table, Em and Jazz were acting weird the whole time I was talking or barely talking and stuttering. Oh and she totally out worded me, if that even makes sense. She got the last word, and she knew it. That girl knew every way to get under my skin, and she succeeded.

I pushed the door open on the science building, and walked down the hallway until I found room 110. I walked into the room, and it was mostly empty except for a couple people who were milling in. I decided to sit on one of the window lab tables. I sat there bored for a few minutes until I looked up a noticed that all the lab tables were filled up except the seat next to me, of course. None of my good friends were in this class, no Jazz or Em. Or anyone else for that matter.

At that exact moment, the classroom door opened and _she_ walked in. And I really saw her.

I watched as she walked in the room, and scanned the room for the seat obviously not finding one then zeroing in on the seat next to me. She was wearing the standard white button shirt, with the school tie, and the standard plaid skirt. It was a really short skirt, but not as short as some others by far. It looks like she also decided to forgo the blazer just like I did, and it was paired with bright orange converse all stars. I can't believe that I was staring at her for so long, so I turned away. She was attractive, and I can't believe I didn't notice before or the fact that I just admitted that Isabella Swan is attractive.

"Guess, I'm stuck with you Cullen." She muttered pulling out the stool and sitting next to me. Well she didn't seem too thrilled to be sitting next to me, and neither was I. This was weird, I was ready for the word battle to begin, it always happened between us. Then the bell rang and class started. Yay, go AP Chemistry! Ha, not.

"Okay. Since this is AP Chemistry, we will be doing a lot of labs. Therefore, you need a lab partner and that person is sitting next to you." Wow, thanks teacher for making my day even better…and then I heard the instant groan from Swan. Seems like she isn't very thrilled about our partnership.

"Come get the instructions for your lab!" ugh stop the cheeriness, this is not fun. Swan is my partner for chrissake.

"Are you going to get off your ass or do I have to?" she huffed, clearly not pleased by this.

I sat there wordlessly staring at her with a smirk playing at my lips. I shook my head, and she got up but not before saying, "Pompous basterd." I laughed as she walked up to the front to get the instructions and materials. I would have done it myself but it made her mad that I showed no interest in doing so.

While she was up there getting the materials, I got lost in my own thoughts. I suddenly remembered that I'd be missing school on Thursday and Friday this week because my contract with them started, and I had to start working. I had one problem though, how was I going to explain to everybody why I was always gone all the time, a couple times here and there. I had to make up some excuse, until it came out and everyone knew.

She must have seen the spaced out look on my face, and plopped the supplies right in front of me, and it startled me. Add fuel to the fire Swan, I expect a comment in 5, 4, 3, 2..

"Quit daydreaming about yourself, and let's get started." She said, scowling at my blank expression.

"Shut it, Swan. I wasn't daydreaming about myself." I muttered grabbing the test tubes.

"oh touchy, are we today? That time again, huh?" she questioned raising her perfectly arched eyebrows at me.

"What did you say?" I questioned, frowning although I had heard what she had said. It was crystal clear.

"Aww is the baby sensitive today because he couldn't wear his favorite Abercrombie & Fitch polo to school so all the girls could drool over him?" she taunted, laughing freely.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Your just jealous you can't shop there." I retorted, it was a low blow to bring money into this, but she was pushing all the right buttons today, and they were not in the mood to be pressed.

"You must be living in a dream world, Cullen. I would never be caught in the stupid stores that you "shop" in. And FYI, my platinum credit card says otherwise." She said using air quotes with the word, "shop." How was that weird? Platinum credit card, well…

"And where do you "shop?" At Wal-Mart? And where did you get the platinum credit card? Did it come with your plastic wallet and purse?" I challenged, knowing full well that I was hitting a couple of nerves.

"No, I don't shop at Wal-Mart. And if I did, so what? That's all some people can afford, not everyone can throw away $30 on a polo shirt with a moose on it. Did your mommy buy you those shoes? They look expensive, I bet they you could feed someone with your Dolce & Gabbana designer shoes." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Actually these are Prada designer shoes. What kind of shoes are yours? Converse? And yes, my "mommy' did by these for me, atleast my mom buys me things." I replied, although I could care less if my shoes were Prada or Dolce & Gabbana.

"Oh excuse me, for mistaking your Prada shoes for Dolce & Gabbana how dare me. Yes, yes they are do you have a problem with my shoes, huh?" she questioned, shoving her leg in my direction.

"You should be, if you go here you should know the difference between Prada, Chanel, Dolce & Gabbana, and Ralph Lauren. And yes, your shoes are so bright there hurting my eyes." I said, while covering my eyes because her shoes were "blinding" me, they weren't of course. I was just goading her.

"Like hell I will, I'm going to study all the rich kid and snooty brands that people wear just so I can know what kind of shoes and jackets you wear. I hope your eyes adjust, these shoes are going nowhere." She said sarcastically, while writing some notes down for our lab.

"Good, maybe then you'll know who I'm wearing. But I'm sure you know, what Abercrombie & Fitch is, right? I would hope so. I'll bring sunglasses next time, so your shoes don't hurt my eyes….maybe you'll even be able to tell what brand they are." I snorted, while putting a test tube back. We were working rhythmically as we worked, yet we seemed so focused on the fighting banter.

"You mean the company that has a moose on all of its shirts? Yeah, they're so cool! You better believe I'll know what kind of fucking rich kid sunglasses you'll be wearing….hmm Prada, Ray-Ban, or Dolce & Gabbana?" she spat, scribbling more notes down.

I looked up to see the teacher approaching us.

"What is with you two? Lovers spat?" she inquired with curiosity. I heard Swan snort, and then a gag. I think the color drained from my face.

"You two have been fighting the whole class period, some tension going on between you and your girlfriend?"

"What? No! She is not my girlfriend."

**What did ya think? Reviews are loved and appreciated, they help the writing process! **

**Oh and if you could please vote in my poll, the question is "What story should I focus on?" With 6 options!**

**Check my profile later for the date when the next chapter will be posted.**


	7. Please Tell Me So

**AN: A slightly shorter chapter than the rest (so the next one will be out within the next few days). And if you read, please review! Last chapter I didn't get too many, so if you enjoy the story please leave me some feedback.**

**IMPORTANT: This story needs a BETA, so please if you want to beta this story please let me know. I really need one!**

**Chapter 7: Please Tell Me So**

"Alice, where's Edward today?"

Today was Friday and he hadn't come to class on Thursday and today he was nowhere to be seen. For the past couple of weeks Cullen had been missing a few days of school here and there. It was eerily quiet without his presence at our table. Yeah, I said _our _table, his chicks Emmett and Jasper have once again taken up residence at _their_ table. I didn't care as long as they weren't being stupid about Alice and Rose.

"I have no idea where Edward is today." She answered quickly. I narrowed my eyebrows in suspicion. I had finally decided to ask Alice on the whereabouts of her brother, all to no avail.

"But he's your brother, shouldn't you know where he his?" I countered, taking a sip of my tea.

"Nope, I haven't the faintest idea where my dear brother was yesterday or today." She replied easily. I had the sneaking suspicion that there was something she wasn't telling me. Alice seemed at ease; wouldn't she be worried if her brother was gone frequently without any knowledge of where he was?

"Hmm, how weird." I concluded, I was just morbidly curious as to where Mr. Perfect could be that is was causing him to miss school. Something wasn't right; Cullen never missed a day of class when we were in grade school or middle school.

"Oh Bella, I was thinking that we could go into the city for some shopping." Alice interjected, tactfully changing the subject. Don't get me wrong, Alice liked to shop but she was also the sporty type like me. Alice didn't place soccer, her choice was track. She was on the track team, and believe me she could run fast as hell. Although shopping, didn't sound too bad in New York, plus I had that credit card that Renee had given me.

What better way to find the limit of that credit card?

"Sounds good, Alice. What day Saturday or Sunday?" I wondered. Like I said, I might as well put that credit card to use.

"Hmm, how about Sunday? We can get day passes from the main office." She asked. Hmm Sunday, I don't have any plans with Hilton so I'm free that day.

"Sunday is good. And what's a day pass?" I questioned, no one told me anything about this "day pass" business.

"It's a pass that you get from the office where you sign out, telling them that you'll be off the campus during certain hours." I was surprised it was Emmett who answered me. Both Emmett and Jasper had been fairly quiet throughout lunch.

"Interesting, thanks Emmett. I'll have to leave the campus more often then if we have these so called 'day passes.'" I mused aloud; I could go and see what's so special about New York since it was my new home. The rest of lunch passed by with chatter and conversation between us and Emmett and Jasper.

Then I had to go to AP Chemistry. Great, bring out the party.

I walked to the science building, slowly biding my time. I was wondering if Cullen would be in class today. I hadn't seen him all day yesterday or all day today. I remembered the time a couple weeks ago when we had chemistry and we were having a heated conversation. Then the teacher had mistaken me for being his beloved girlfriend.

Is my name Jenny aka Malibu Barbie? Do I have blond hair? No.

He of course quickly denied it, seeming so horrified at the thought. Don't get me wrong I was horrified too, but I wasn't that bad of a person was I? That whole incident had awkward written all over it. Did we seriously look like a bickering couple? We were both taking hits at each other; surely it was just an argument between to people who were slightly civil to each other?

The teacher implied some sort of tension, I thought she was joking….she wasn't. There's been no tension, nope none at all.

I walked into the classroom and plopped myself down onto my stool at my empty lab table. The bell rang and class started, I wasn't really feeling like paying attention so I sort of checked out for the rest of the class period. Then it was all over, and I was still wondering why Edward had been missing school, it was slightly disconcerting. But what struck me most was, why did I care? Why was I so consumed with thoughts about his whereabouts? I couldn't answer that question, no matter how much I wanted to.

The rest of the school day had past in a blur, and now I was sitting Indian style on my bed texting Hilton. I was making plans with him for next week Saturday. We hadn't been able to hang out too much lately. I only saw him in a few classes, and during lunch. Hilton was my best friend after all and I had been neglecting that. I made plans with Hilton to attend the school Carnival that everyone had been talking about. Apparently this was some big festival that the school hosted on the campus for students only. It was supposedly a big deal, so I was going. Rose and Alice had told me earlier that Emmett and Jasper had asked them, to the Carnival respectively.

That Friday night, Alice and Rosalie went out with Emmett and Jasper. There was no Edward at the door when they came to get the girls. They invited me to come along, but I didn't want to be the third wheel so I opted out for the night. I fell asleep reading a book for my English class, and woke up the next morning around 11. I walked into the living room and found it empty with a note on the coffee table.

_Went out for breakfast with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. We were going to get you, but you were still sleeping. _

_- Rose & Alice_

The note was written in Alice's careful, elegant script. I had no idea when they left the note it could have been half an hour ago or 2 hours ago. It appeared that Edward was back from another 2 day absence, I never asked him because I figured he wouldn't tell me so I never bothered. I wasn't sure what to do with myself for the next couple hours so I left the note and decided to take a shower and venture out on campus for myself since I didn't have soccer practice today. After I got dressed in some athletic shorts, a t-shirt, and a hoodie I grabbed my bag and left out the door.

I hadn't really had the chance to explore the entire campus; I'd seen the strip with small shops and places to eat. Although on my way to class I had seen a large horse stable, and it had piqued my interest. Washington wasn't really the place to ride horses, so I rarely ever got the chance. I walked through the courtyard to get to the horse stables, and felt the cooler breeze that was settling upon New York City. It was early September, which meant the weather was going to cool down soon.

I reached the horse stables, and they were pretty large. I never really noticed how big this campus really was. Towards the back part of the campus where the stables were was a woodsy area, I assume for horse riding. This place had everything, shops, restaurants, horses, a soccer field, and lots more. I still wasn't too warmed up to living in New York, but it had its perks. I walked around to the front of the stables, and I could hear the familiar neighing of the horses. I pushed the large wooden door open, and was met with stalls full of different colored horses.

There was a variety of different colored, beautiful horses. I walked over to the first one I saw; it was a black horse with white spots. I carefully outstretched my hand to pet the horse, when out of the corner of my eye I saw a beautiful horse that I recognized as a Pinto. It was chestnut colored with splashes of white covering the body. I walked over to the Pinto's stall and began petting the horse's head.

I wondered if the horses belonged to the academy or if any of them were student owned. I lightly touched the horse's ear, and briefly wonder what the horse's name was.

"That one is mine." I heard a voice say, one that I would recognize anywhere.

I spun around to face him, "Is it now?"

"Yes, the Pinto is mine. Her name is Rembrandt." He answered while approaching me.

"You have a horse?" I questioned, I wouldn't have pinned him for the horse type.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah, she was a gift."

I scoffed, who gets a horse as a gift? "Right, of course. I knew it was something like that."

"I'm guessing you wouldn't have pinned me as the horse type, huh? There's a lot you wouldn't know about me." he mused aloud. This was slightly odd, he was being civil….normal. There were no reproaches or comments or anything. I was confused; whenever we talked it included the two of us bickering back and forth.

"Really? Like what? And what are you doing here?" I questioned, what did he mean by, 'there's a lot you wouldn't know about me.' I didn't get it; we weren't technically what you call friends or anything chummy.

"Oh you know things, little secrets. Stuff about me, I guess other than what you think about me. And I could ask you the same." He answered sincerely. He seemed slightly guarded, and he had come here to relax but found me of all people here.

"Little secrets? Why am I here? I saw the stables and decided to come and check out the horses." I replied coolly. How would I know his secrets, we weren't friends or good friends at least.

"Well I like to come here and hideout and ride Rembrandt. She needs exercise from time to time." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"So, what kind of horse is she?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Rembrandt is a Pinto. My parents have a ranch out in Texas with horses and they knew I liked to ride so they bought me a Pinto." He answered while moving over to his horse and feeding her a carrot.

"You want to ride her?"

"What?" I blanched; I thought I was hearing things.

"I asked if you wanted to ride her." He repeated.

"Are you serious?" I choked out.

"Yes, I am completely serious."

"No you're not. You're playing with me."I accused, crossing my arms.

"I am not playing with you, Swan. I'm trying to be nice, don't make it so hard." He sighed. Something was weird, why was he being more than nice to me?

"Alright, sorry. Fine, I'll ride Rembrandt." I huffed, I wasn't used to this.

"Okay, then saddle her up." He chuckled. He thought this was funny, huh?

"I'm supposed to, what?" I asked, confused.

"Saddle her up, you know. Unless you want to ride on her bare back." He explained, with a smile dancing on his lips. His green irises were staring right at me for an answer, but I was distracted by his smile and eyes.

"Um hello? I'm not a horse rider; I don't know how to do that." I retorted, raising my eyebrows and pulling my hoodie down.

"Then you can sit yourself over on that bundle of hay while I do it." He answered, gathering a saddle and blanket.

I sat on the hay bundle while watching him lead Rembrandt out of her stall and saddle her up. I hadn't noticed until now that he was wearing an Abercrombie & Fitch hoodie. Jeez, where did he get all that stuff? Was he really that obsessed with A&F, that he always wore their clothes all the time?

"She's all saddled up now, get on." He waved me over, with a smirk on his face. I didn't like where this was going. Remind me, why was I hanging out with him?

I have no idea. NONE.

I walked over, and brushed my hand against her ears. Next I attempted to swing my other leg over onto the horse. It wasn't working; I kept falling back onto the ground. Edward was laughing at my feeble attempts to mount the horse. His stupid, soft tinkering laughter was filling my ears.

"You need some help?" I questioned, extending his hand out to me.

"Just a little." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Hold on, you have to get off first." He chuckled. Why is he laughing? The odd change in mood was confusing me to no end.

"Okay. Now what?" I had gotten my foot off the horse, and was standing next him.

Then he came up behind me, and picks me up off the ground. Okay, this was totally awkward with him touching me and all. I was blushing like some crazy love-sick teenager, but I wasn't lovesick….ughh. Stupid, pretty boy made everyone feel flustered. This is _Edward Cullen, _stop.

Why did I hate him, again? Oh right because he's Mr. Goody too shoes.

_Is, was, maybe…_

"Hey, hey! What are you doing! Put me down, this instant!" I shouted, struggling against his hold on me. Things were seriously getting weirder by the second. Edward then proceeded to lift me on to the horse.

"There, I helped you. Happy, now?" He said, sarcastically with an eye roll.

"No!" I shouted, frowning at this whole situation.

I looked over at him, and he was putting his foot in stirrup….hey, wait a minute, Bella.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I practically shouted.

"Getting on the horse?" he said smiling, making it into a question.

"Oh no you are not." I seethed, pushing him away. Well it was his horse, after all.

"Oh yes I am." He repeated, with another eye roll.

"Then I'm getting off" I announced, prepared to jump off

"No your not." He countered, holding my wrist. The contact was weird, his hand felt warm on my wrist. Wait, what?

"Fine." I allowed, grabbing my wrist back from his grasp.

With a final sigh of resignation, he hopped on to the horse behind me. And I wanted to run screaming. He took hold of the reins, and Rembrandt slowing made her way out of the stables and towards the woods.

"So how's the Manhattan Academy, treating you? He questioned.

"It's sucks, its hell." I replied sourly.

"Aww, it can't be that bad." He murmured.

"At least, I have Hilton." I shrugged.

"I can't believe he came with you. Where is he anyway?"

I shrugged again, "Around here somewhere."

"So are you still a prick, goody too shoes? I asked going right for the kill.

"Depends on what you've heard." He replied, pushing Rembrandt forward.

"I've heard lots. Still goody too shoes and a bit nerdy." I answered, gauging his reaction.

"Is that what they call good citizens?" he quipped. Touché.

I wasn't sure what to say to that. Then silence. Weird silence. Awkward silence. This was bad. Very bad. Bella, you are screwed.

I can't let _Edward Cullen_ do this to me. I can't.

**Next chapter will be out soon (so review to find out) and you will finally learn Edward's secret. (about all his absences) The BIG REVEAL! So please review!**

**Oh and if you like this story, go vote in my poll!**


	8. Little Secrets

**A/N: Okay, here we have it! The BIG reveal! I'm hoping for a lot of reviews on this one, so please help me out guys!**

**Chapter 8: Little Secrets**

That _entire_ ordeal was way too normal. Something was off, it just had to be.

Just mere hours ago, I was riding Edward's horse with Edward on said horse at the _same _time. Was I dreaming? Did we actually have a civil conversation while we rode near the edge of the woods? And why was I acting like a typical teenage girl around him? It wasn't like I liked him or anything. No I didn't….

I sighed in frustration while throwing my hands in the air. I was either being crazy or reading _way_ too much into a simple act of civility. Yeah, yeah it was the second one. I was by no means crazy. Or maybe he was just having a good day? No, no that wasn't it. But then what was it? Something was off about Cullen; maybe he was high or something and thought it would be funny to mess around with me. Except Mr. Perfect was obviously not into drug use, so that was out.

Then again he mentioned, that there were things I didn't know about him. Well, obviously it wasn't like I was his gal pal BFF or something. He said something about his little secrets that I didn't know. Big news Cullen, I have my "little secrets" too.

My weird internal thoughts were broken up by the sound of my phone buzzing next to me. I picked it up, and opened up the new text message that I had. It was from Rosalie, saying that we were meeting up for dinner at The Bistro on campus with Alice since; she opted out for shopping in the city tomorrow. Darn, Rosalie was leaving me in Alice's clutches for the shopping trip….which meant we would be there a while I supposed.

I got up from my seat on the couch, and stole a quick glance at the clock while I grabbed my bag from the floor and headed out of the room to meet up with Alice and Rose. I forget to ask where The Bistro was so I decided I would just wander down the strip until I found the restaurant.

I was walking through the light end of summer breeze, when all of a sudden I felt someone jump on me and I screeched with my hand flying to my chest. That is until I realized it was my best friend, Hilton.

"What the hell, Hilton?" I screamed at my beaming best friend.

"Relax, Bella. It's your one and only true best friend." He laughed, linking his arm through mine.

"Of course Hilty. So what have you been up to?" I wondered as we walked down the brightly illuminated campus strip.

"Me? I've just been hanging out here and there. What has mi amiga Bella been up to?" he mused aloud, pulling me down the street. I debated on whether or not to tell him my activities of the day that included spending time with Cullen. Hilton was not Cullen's #1 fan; he was not very fond of him so to speak. And neither was I for that matter, I was convincing myself of that. I just didn't, no way. Nuh, uh. I wouldn't allow, that was unheard of. I was fraternizing with the enemy this afternoon. You're not supposed to be friendly and chatty wit the enemy are you now?

I decided to forgo telling Hilton about my afternoon with Cullen. He would flip out, and I didn't want to be subjected to his relentless questioning.

"Oh you know random errands. Earlier I was checking out the horse stables." I answered, carefully leaving out the part about Cullen being involved.

"You rode a horse? Bella was riding a horse?" he chuckled at me. Shit, shit he was entering a line of question that was dangerous and I was notorious for blurting things on my mind when I wasn't being careful. I wasn't a very crafty liar when I was under pressure, everything would crumble to pieces.

"No I didn't. But I will let you know that I am a very capable horse rider." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sure you are. So have you seen Cullen lately? He's always seems to be gone." he asked sourly. Nope, haven't seen him….what a lie. Seem as though I wasn't the only one to notice his couple day absences.

"Nope, haven't seen him since school which was like 2 days ago. Have you seen him?" I lied.

"I saw him earlier, by the courtyard sucking face with blondie." He replied, nonchalantly. Eww, right after he was done talking with me he want and sucked face with the Malibu Barbie.

That news irritated me in the slightest.

"That is so disgusting. PDA, much? I said in complete disgust. Sure, why not go and flaunt your perfectness for the rest of us to see. How charming, asshole.

"Yeah, seriously. Get a room Cullen, your dorm probably has plenty of space." He muttered to me. Exactly what I thought, are thoughts were right on cue.

"Okay change of subject. Where are you headed to, H?" I asked, skillfully changing the subject away from Cullen…thoughts of him right now put me in a sour mood.

"Well B, I'm headed to the gym and then I was going to catch some dinner and turn in early. And where are you off to?" he explained, unhooking his arm from mine.

"Well H, I'm off to dinner at The Bistro with Rose and Alice." I stated, looking down the row of places for any sign that said, 'The Bistro.'

"Awesome, so are you free tomorrow?" he wondered, staring at me with those blue irises of his.

"I'm actually not. I'm getting a day pass with Alice and we're heading into the city for some shopping. I gotta find out the limit of Renee's credit card, don't I? I joked, flashing my best friend a grin.

"Okay sounds good. We're still on for the Carnival next Saturday, right?"

"Definitely. Now you go have some fun at the gym, don't let any wenches drool over you, okay?" I demanded. I was obviously protective over my best friend; I wouldn't let any bitch screw him over. He of course did the same for me.

"Alright, I'll make sure the wenches back off. I am hot stuff, know." He joked, and I slapped him in the shoulder.

"See ya, H." I called over my shoulder, while heading to The Bistro. I had finally spotted it after much looking on my part.

"See ya, B" He shouted after me while loping of to the gym. I know this place even has a fucking gym. Seriously, this place has everything

I approached The Bistro, and saw an impatient Rosalie and Alice waiting outside of the restaurant. Oops, guess I was talking to Hilton longer than I had realized. I walked up to them, and they gave me disapproving looks.

"Hey, Rose," I said nodding to her, "Alice" I acknowledged.

"Bella! Why are you late?" Alice said raising her perfectly arched eyebrows at me.

"Well I was talking to Hilton on the way here. Sorry about that." I apologized, shrugging my shoulders.

"Come let's go enjoy some fine cuisine, my treat." Rose announced, while pushing us forward into the restaurant.

I pushed open the door to The Bistro and was met with the sight of a finely decorated upscale restaurant. The walls were decorated with souvenirs from all over the world, and I could smell the delicious food scent wafting from the double door kitchen. How was it possible that a place like this was on a school campus?

"Guys, are sure we're still on campus?" I gaped, looking around to all the other restaurant goers.

"We sure are, Bella. The Bistro has the best food." Alice stated happily from my side. The three of us walked up to the podium to get a table.

"Table for 3." Rose said confidently as an attractive waiter lead us to a table near the back of the crowded restaurant. The three of us took our seats as the waiter handed out carefully crafted looking menus.

Fancy pants restaurant, this place was.

"Hi, my name is Lorenzo and I will be your server tonight. Would you like to start with drinks?" he asked with what I thought was a slight accent. I wondered if the restaurant was owned by the Academy or if it was a separate company that had a location on the Manhattan Academy campus. Although, by the looks of it I think it was school owned because all the employees and waiters seemed young, maybe around my age.

I was a little distracted by the waiter, he was really good looking. I had no idea whether or not he attended the Academy, but I was secretly hoping he did. He was tall, with dark brown sandy colored hair, and enamoring blue eyes.

"I'll have a sparkling water." Rose answered. "I'll have a coke." Alice said politely while taking peeks at the menu. I was too busy looking elsewhere to remember that it was my turn to order a drink.

"Anything for you, miss?" he questioned staring at me with his charming good looks. I looked over at Rose and Alice for help, but they were skillfully avoided my pleading eyes.

"Uh…I'll have a mountain dew?" I said making it into a question. I was making a complete fool of myself.

"Anything for you, miss. I'll be back later with your drinks and to take your orders." He chuckled giving me a smile while heading off to retrieve our drinks.

"Way to lay on the charm! Did you see that guy?" Rose gushed at me. "He was gorgeous and I think he's Italian."

"He was! Did you see the way he looked at you Bella?" Alice exclaimed. "And he said, 'anything for you' that was adorable."

"He was not looking at me! He was looking at Rose!" I huffed, that guy was not looking at me. He probably thought I was incompetent when it came to ordering a simple drink.

"He was not looking at me! That was all you, Bella." Rose assured me with a smile. I wasn't so sure, here I was sitting in a Nike fleece and jeans while Rose is well wearing what she usually does….which means an actually outfit.

"Relax Bella, all the attention was on you." Alice insisted while inspecting the menu for a suitable meal.

"Alright, fine. I won't argue." I amended, flipping through my menu looking for a dish. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lorenzo approaching with our drinks and ready to take our orders.

"I have your drinks, ladies." He announced. "1 sparkling water. 1 coke. And 1 mountain dew for the lady in black." He said referring to me in my black Nike fleece. If it was possible, I was the color of a cherry by now.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" he asked, turning the full charm on.

Rose was first, as always. "I'll have the chicken stir fry." Then Alice, " I'll have the Piadina with Sauteed Greens And Prosciutto." I had no idea what the hell that was so I picked the first thing my eyes landed on, "I'll have the Lambchops with Mint Pesto."

After we order, the three of us handed Lorenzo our menus and he retreated to place our orders with the chef. While we waited for our 'fine cuisine' as Alice had put it we talked about everything mainly the girls' issues with Emmett and Jasper. Although the 2 guys weren't hanging out with other stupid girls they made no moves on Rose or Alice. They seemed clueless and completely unaware of anything. The guys never figured out who broke into their room that night, except I thought that Cullen though that it was me.

Oh how right he actually was. But I wasn't ever going to confirm that now was, I?

Eventually Lorenzo returned with our food, and I gave him a shy smile to which he returned one. We talked as we ate our delicious meal, Alice was right this place had fine cuisine.

I could get used to being a rich New York kid. Except that I still couldn't at the same time.

I thoroughly enjoyed my meal of lamb chops and mint pesto, while the girls enjoyed their meals as well. And of course Lorenzo came by occasionally to ask if we needed anything or if we were enjoying our meals to which we responded a resound, yes. We sat patiently waiting for Lorenzo to bring us our bill.

He handed me the black folder with the bill, "Have a good night ladies." and then he retreated off to another table.

I opened the little black bill holder and in it were the bill and a note.

_To the lady in black, _

_Johnson Hall, Rm 212. Vieni a trovarmi qualche volta_

_-Lorenzo_

Wow….wait, what the hell does that mean? I was seriously confused, he wrote to me in Italian. The guy speaks Italian, no fucking way…

"Hello, earth to Bella. Can I have the bill now? What are you staring at?" Rose wondered while waving a hand in my face. She looked over my shoulder and grabbed the note.

"Oh my god! No way! He wrote to you in Italian that is so sweet." Rosalie exclaimed to Alice while showing her the note. And me well, I was just mystified.

"What does that say?" Alice wondered with a confused expression crossing her face.

"I don't know. I'll look it up later. Please let's go." I huffed grabbing Rose's arm and pulling her over to pay for our meals while Alice followed behind me.

I took the note, and put it in my pocket as we exited the restaurant. "Bella, you have to figure out what that says, or I will." Alice threatened.

That night Alice and I turned in early because according to her we had a long day of shopping in New York tomorrow, Sunday. Little Miss Prepared that she is already acquired our days passes and we were clear and approved to be off campus all day Sunday. Alice also informed me that her car was being dropped off at the main gates of the Academy so that we could use it while we were shopping in the city.

Alice had woke me up early because we had to get an early start to our shopping. I had no complaints; I wanted to test the limits of this shiny platinum credit card in my bag. We were driving into the city in Alice's canary yellow Porsche.

Yeah, that's right. I said Porsche. These rich kids had it all.

Alice decided that we ought to start off with a new bag. Bags are essential they make the outfit, Alice had said. So we parked the Porsche, and headed off on our shopping adventure. The first 'bag' store I found out was Louis Vuitton where she insisted that I buy a bag from because they were 'amazing'

The little sprite made me buy some bag called a "Speedy 25" that was monogrammed with LV.

It cost $655, fucking hell. I bought it anyway.

Our next stop was a vintage store where Alice made me try on a whole bunch of dresses and pants. I liked most of them so I bought them. All for about $450…I wasn't used to spending this kind of money but hey it was fun. After the vintage place Alice took me to some swanky shoe place where they lady looked at me all funny because she probably thought I couldn't afford anything thing. So I bought these shoes or whatever they were called Christian Louboutin's or something like that.

They weren't cheap.

After the shoes, the two of his hit some more stores until Alice brought me in front of the one store I refused to set foot in.

The Abercrombie & Fitch store. Duh.

"Alice, I hate that place!" I whined, looking at the big sign above the entrance. I looked at the front windows of the store and there were these huge ads with guys not wearing shirts that were ina grey tone. There is no way I'm going in there.

"Come on, Bella. No harm." She tried, pointing to the door.

"But Alice, I'm not even going to buy anything in there!" I whined again, defiantly turning my head away from the store.

"Come on Bella, do it for me."Alice pleaded, uses her powers of persuasion on me. That is no fair, Alice. You're cheating!

"Fine! But, I'm not buying anything from there." I amended.

"Yay! Let's go in, they have really cute clothes." She exclaimed, then grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the hell hole. I walked into the store with a mad look on my face, I couldn't believe I actually put myself in this store. This is where pretty boy Cullen gets his closet from. He probably buys _all _his clothes from here.

What an idiot.

I stood in a corner while Alice looked for clothes; she picked up things as she went. I followed her into another part of the store. I was looking down at my phone, and when I lifted my head up I was met with a sight never would have thought I would ever see.

There on a large ad board was Edward fucking Cullen staring at me without a shirt on lying on some beach. Oh MY god! WHAT? I turn my head to the left and there he is again except he's holding some girl. I turn my head again and there HE is lying next to a girl with his hand on her ass. WHAT?

Edward Cullen is an Abercrombie & Fitch model? What? No fucking way! I think I'm going to pass out.

"ALICE!" I yell, to gain her attention.

**And there you have it! So what are your thoughts on this new revelation…?**

**There are links to Edwards's pictures on my profile (there not him, but its what there supposed to look like).**

**Oh and we will be seeing more of Lorenzo….just saying**

_**Vieni a trovarmi qualche volta= come find me sometime**_


	9. Take Back the City

**A/N: Alright, my apologies for not updating sooner! Once the workload kicks in, it's harder to sit down and write a chapter. But I'm shooting for an updating schedule for Friday's. Kay? **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up, and go vote in my poll!**

**Chapter 9: Take Back the City**

**Bella**

_"ALICE!" I yell, to gain her attention._

She daintily turns around from examining the shirt she was holding, looks at me and then her eyes dart to the very large photograph behind me. The girl has the decency to look sheepish as she carefully approaches me.

"Alice," I say trying to keep my cool, "What the hell is _that_?" I ask, while pointing to the large grey toned photograph behind me. Her eyes follow my hand, and she looks back over to me carefully.

"A picture?" she tries meekly.

"A picture, of who to be exact?" I grind out through my teeth, eyes lingering on the picture.

"A model….." Alice trails off, while examining the picture herself.

"Mary Alice." I challenged, using her full name to get her to explain this entire nightmare.

"Okay, alright. That picture right behind you is in fact my brother, Edward." She gave up. "He just started modeling for the brand a few weeks ago, and I completely forgot that the ads were going to be up by today." She explained, eyeing me warily for my reaction.

"Your brother is a freaking Abercrombie & Fitch model?" I yell, gaining the attention of some people in this godforsaken store.

"Yes, Edward is indeed a model for Abercrombie & Fitch." Alice sighs, and continues, "That's why he's been missing school for a few days at a time, and he's been shooting their new campaigns. So he was away for photo shoots and such." She explained, while walking over to the life-sized picture of her brother.

"Alice, you've got to be kidding me! Why is he a model?" I whined, completely in shock and utter, pure annoyance.

This just made him even more of a pretty boy. Why…..?

"Well, it wasn't really his own volition to become a model." She said, turning back to face me again, "One day we were in the city and they had modeling auditions going on for Abercrombie & Fitch, and Edward and I walked by. Then he was hailed down by a director, who desperately wanted him to audition….and, well the rest history." Alice said, smiling at me.

"Aww, Alice why didn't you tell me?" I whined.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. But he made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone until his ads became public. And after all it wasn't my secret to tell." She huffed.

I stood there, trying to process everything I had just learned. Cullen is a freaking, stupid model for Abercrombie & Fitch…..it fit his persona and looks. What a major way to inflate his ego even more, become a model and "I'll be the hottest person ever!" Gag me.

I couldn't believe it, I never actually thought of all the times when I joked that he could be a model….that it was actually true. He was an even bigger stuck up, pretty rich boy model. I felt completely put out by his attempts at being nice to me the other day when were horseback riding. I cringed at the thought, of that whole thing being a great big joke on me.

"Alice, I think it's high time we leave this place before I decide to defile that ad over there with the nice big red sharpie in my bag." I warned, before promptly walking out the store and heading over to where Alice parked her Porsche.

I leaned against the Porsche while I waited for Alice to buy her clothing from _that _store. I looked up at the sky, and over to the left. Guess what I saw up there? And up there against some stupid building was one of Cullen's stupid Abercrombie and Fitch ads….billboard size.

It is so on, Cullen.

**Edward**

"Relax, man. It's going to be fine; I don't know why you're stressing out. This will pretty much make you even cooler than you already are." Emmett's voice rang out from across the room from where I was currently pacing and pulling my hair out.

I looked up at him, and raised my eyebrows at him. It really wasn't that easy.

"Seriously it's not that bad, stop being a pansy." Jasper agreed, from somewhere in the room. While I continued pacing, wondering how this was all going to work out for me and my reputation.

I'm a model. An Abercrombie & Fitch model.

Why did I ever agree to that? Right, why….? The paycheck, the clothes…?

Today is Sunday, and Sunday is the day when my ads were going to be finally up. All around the city on huge ass billboards and in the Abercrombie & Fitch stores, of course. And now I was completely horrified at the thought of people seeing it. It was starting to dawn on me that, huge pictures of me without my shirt on was going to be around the city and pretty much any Abercrombie & Fitch store…anywhere….in the country.

Shit, damn….I really wasn't too keen on having so much attention on me and I was pretty sure that this going to attract a sort of unwanted attention from the likes of everyone. I'm going to be hounded. When I mean hounded, I mean at school. Maybe no one on campus has found out yet…I could only hope. The only people who knew were Emmett, Jasper, my sister Alice, and Jenny my girlfriend.

I remember Alice becoming completely ecstatic; Emmett laughing his ass off at me, Jasper smirking at me, and Jenny…well was excited to say the least. All in all, they thought it was a "good thing" for me. I wasn't so sure about that now; the soccer team was bound to make a riot out of this.

And the school newspaper headline: "Varsity Soccer Star, Edward Cullen Turned Model" with a great big picture of my ad on the front.

"You guys don't really understand, these things are going to be everywhere!"I shouted, while unsuccessfully pulling at my hair

"Yeah, that's cool… maybe you'll get like hundreds of facebook requests." Emmett mused aloud, smirking at me.

"That would be hilarious; you'll have to do something about that." Jasper chuckled, from his spot on the couch. Right Facebook…..I might have to do something with that.

"You guys are not helping." I huffed, sitting down in the chair across from Jasper.

I woke up, and it is now Monday morning. I really do not want to leave the safe confines of my room because frankly I don't feel like facing my impending doom. Now that I thought of it, from the perspective of people who didn't like me one bit (Swan for ex.) would see this whole situation and continue to peg me as the filthy, rich snob who can get whatever they want.

Including a model contract for Abercrombie & Fitch.

Swan was going to hate me even more now. This would objectify me as being a prick who do whatever and get whatever they want…just because they can. But then again, why did I care if she hated me or not? Maybe it was because I wasn't really like that, and it bothered me in a way that she saw me as typical rich kid, New Yorker.

And Swan's jabs and insults were going to be tenfold, once she found out my little secret which was not going to be so little anymore.

I pried myself out of bed, and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready. After I was done and ready, I met Jasper and Emmett in the living room.

"Don't look so nervous Edward, it's not like your going to take one of Mrs. Molly's calculus's test….because we all know those are impossible." Emmett joked, while clapping me on the back.

"Alright, fine. Can we just leave already?" I muttered, hesitantly.

As soon as we were in the hallway, my phone buzzed with 3 new text messages. All three of them were from my teammates on the soccer team…all asking and wondering the same thing. Great just, great. My day is starting out so well, already. We walked out of our dorm building, and everything seemed okay until I got to my first class.

Then after that pretty much everything went to hell.

**Bella**

It's all I fucking heard about, that Monday morning.

Little freshman girls whispering, and being so catty and annoying as hell. They wouldn't shut up about it, and I was pretty much ready to tell them to shut the hell up. Jeez, you'd think he was Prince Edward or some fancy shit like that.

_Whisper, whisper_ Edward Cullen is a model _whisper, whisper _he's so hot _whisper, whisper_ he's taken _whisper, whisper_ his girlfriend is Jenny Anderson _whisper, and whisper_ he's a junior _whisper, whisper_

That is the gosspipy junk that I've been hearing all godamn day long. I was just about ready to smack my head into the nearest desk if I heard anymore about Cullen and his "hotness" and "Modelness" He just became even more of stuck, ego centric rich kid of the Manhattan Academy….he does anything to get himself into the spotlight.

And I still had to confront him about his "little secret" that isn't so little anymore. I was planning on cornering him during lunch…that is if he wasn't surrounded by freshman girls fawning over him. And since it was now lunch, I was planning my verbal ambush to be at "our" lunch table in the courtyard.

I was walking with Rose and Alice toward our lunch table, and Rose was discussing the new gossip around campus.

"I can't believe! Really, Alice?" Rosalie questioned, a little less taken aback than I was. Although Rose wasn't as surprised as I was either, she figured something odd like that would happen because he was "good-looking" after all. Pfft…..no

"Oh, Rose. You wouldn't believe how funny I thought it was when he was spotted in New York. The director guy comes over, and is just in love with him. He said his bone structure was maginifiecent and his hair color was "just darling." Alice laughed, explaining to Rose how it all "happened."

"Ugh, Alice please stop. I don't know if I can hear the words 'just darling' describing your brother." I grumbled, while pulling out a chair from our lunch table.

But just before she could say anything, the wonder boy himself appeared.

"Complaining already about me this morning, Swan?" he asked, in a stupid arrogant tone of voice.

Back to square one.

"How could I not? You big news today, aren't you?" I smirked, raising an eyebrow and taking in his appearance. No, no, no, no…..diversion. A slight look of horror crossed his face, until he quickly masked it with a well kept smirk.

"What news?" He mused aloud, stupidly. It was enough, to test my level of patience and niceness.

"Oh you know the one how your "darling" self is plastered all over New York." I hissed.

"Oh that, it's a little thing I do on the side for some money." He replied, goading me with his nonchalance.

"Really? I thought you had money coming out of your ears? Did daddy cut you off from the bank?" I challenged, hitting the topic of money.

"You know Swan; I'm beginning to think you're jealous." Cullen taunted from across the table. I noted that his chick followers were not in sight, and Alice and Rose had left.

Traitors. They left me alone, and that was bad. I never took any shit from anyone, and I wasn't about to take any from the pretty boy.

"Jealous of what? Your "magnificent" bone structure and "darling" hair? I'm sure the modeling world loves you; keep it close because it's all you'll ever have." I retorted through clenched teeth.

The jabs were hitting deeper and deeper, and they would reach a breaking point.

"Your right, the modeling world does love me. I don't think they would love you though." He mused aloud.

Then I lost it.

**Thoughts….?**

**Like I said, I'm shooting for Friday's (hopefully). Otherwise check my profile anytime for news on story updates.**


	10. Know Your Enemy

**A/N: Alright, I know I said I'd update on Friday (or Saturday) but sometimes things don't always work as planned. So I'm going to say that the timeframe for updating will Friday thru Sunday. (That's tentative, so if I don't update within those days it means I have a lot of work to get done and I'm busy…no worries I won't abandon it, just check my profile for a note at the top about updating).**

**And thanks so much for the reviews! They were awesome, keep it up!**

**This chapter is shorter than normal, but I'm trying something new and I want to see if you'll like it so I can include it from time to time. (you'll know once you finish).**

**I was wondering if any of you wanted the playlist for the story because I have one, so let me know and I'll post it on my profile.**

**Chapter 10: Know Your Enemy**

_Then I lost it._

"You spineless, prick!" I shouted.

I just completely lost it, all clear and coherent thoughts went out the second those words left his mouth. His arrogance reawaked the deep set anger within me that incited the violence I used to resort to as a child. I had obviously outgrown the violence, sort of, but right now it reared its head.

And guess what I did next….

I picked up the Starbuck's Frappucino that I had gotten earlier, and dumped it right on his "darling" little self.

"What the fuck, Swan?" He shouted back, completely livid. He deserved it; I didn't care if I ruined his stupid Ralph Lauren polo or whatever expensive kind of shirt he was wearing. I stood there with self-satisfaction, watching as the chocolate syrup dripped off his hair.

"Aw, I'm so sorry. Did I ruin your _Abercrombie_ Polo?" I asked sarcastically, enunciating the word, Abercrombie.

"Like hell you did, Swan!" He shouted, again. I looked around and noticed we had a crowed watching us. I bet the Malibu Barbie, would appear soon an bitch me out for dumping coffee on her darling little, model boyfriend. Or maybe his devote girl followers would beat me up for defacing his polo and his face, of course.

"You better watch, it Cullen. I swear. Enjoy your modeling days, because you stand no chance on the field." I used, as my parting words. I grabbed my bag and left the courtyard, storming off to some unkown location.

I was livid, irritated, angry, and pretty much anything else that described a state of pure utter madness. Not that I was crazy, I was just seriously so mad. No one ever picked a bone with me, like he did. He knew what places to hit, and where they hurt the most. I've known, him for a good portion of time….and it wasn't very pleasant.

I walked around the campus for awhile, until I realized that lunch was over and that my next class was starting in about 2 minutes. And of course, my next class was AP Chemistry with Cullen, and there was no way I was going there. I wasn't being a coward by not showing my face, I was just staying away in case I did something rash.

Like reverting to my 10 year-old self and punching him in the eye.

And I'm sure that wouldn't go over so well with him or the teacher…so I stayed away. Although it would give me a huge sense of self-satisfaction, if I did punch him in the eye again. But I'm not 10, anymore so I can't really resort to violence as a means of fixing things. The day's events, reminded me of the first time I met Cullen. I remembered hearing in school, that a new family was moving into town and that we were to welcome a new boy to our class.

_It was about the week 2__nd__ week of school, and Hilton and I were sitting at our table in the classroom working on some math homework that we had just been assigned. When our teacher calls our attention to the front of the room, I turn my head toward the front of the room and up there standing by the teacher is the new boy we had been expecting to join our class._

_He was standing next to her, in a confident manner with a smile on his face. Why is he smiling, no ever smiles when they start a new school, he must be weird. The teacher once again, gained our attention until we were quiet._

"_Alright, class. We have a new student joining us today, his name is Edward Cullen. Please make him feel welcome," my teacher says._

_I laughed out loud, because he had such a weird name. His name was Edward, I could only think of old people with that name. I looked up, and the class resumed what they had been working on before. Hilton and I continued working on our division homework, until our teacher came up to our table._

"_Isabella and Hilton, I'm going to have the new student sit with you because all the other tables are full." My teacher says, looking directly at me. The teacher never liked me because I didn't "act how a girl should."I never was going to listen to her anyway._

_The teacher left, and the new kid was standing there just looking at Hilton and I. I hated it when people openly looked at me, or even looked at me funny. I slowly, got really mad because he just kept standing there. So I started looking at him in a funny way back. I noticed how perfectly polished he looked. He had on a blue Ralph Lauren polo, and the only reason I knew it was Ralph Lauren because that stupid b-word Makenna, in our class always wore them. I also noticed the blue North Face backpack that he held onto. That irked me slightly because I remembered wanting a purple one at the store, and my dad telling me that, "those are the rich folk backpacks, and we can afford to get this one." Then he handed me a blue generic backpack that I had under my chair right now._

_I finally decided to say something to him, "Hey, are you going to sit down or what?" I asked, annoyed._

"_Oh yes. I'm Edward Cullen by the way." He said politely, while sticking his hand out to me. I just looked at it, and resumed my work on division problem #7._

_He eventually sat down to my left, and mumbled an "or not." I looked to my right, and Hilton gave me a look that said, "New kid is weird."At least I wasn't the only one thinking it. I looked out of the corner of my eye, and noticed he was looking at me._

"_Do you have a problem?" I asked, not looking up from my work._

"_No, not really. But you do." He replied, while pulling things out from his backpack._

"_Excuse me?" I questioned._

"_Yeah, you're doing it wrong." He simply answered, and copied down what the math homework was._

"_Doing what wrong?" I asked, puzzled. I looked over at his paper, and he had neat, perfect handwriting. He seemed to be eying mine with some sort of distaste._

"_That division problem, you're doing it wrong." He repeated this time. Why the h, does he care if I'm doing it wrong._

"_And why is that any of your business? Stop looking at my paper." I accuse, reworking the problem on my paper._

"_Just trying to help." He answered simply. I looked over at him, and he was starting the homework. I already thought he was annoying, not a good sign._

_I went on with my math work, as did Hilton until I felt like I was being watched by someone. I dropped my pencil, and turned around in my chair to find several people, I mean girls from our class staring over at my table. I was confused until, they starting pointing to my neighbor…the new kid…Edward._

_This group of girls, was Makenna the b-word and her clan of witches. I didn't like them, they were annoying. They were too preoccupied with their clothing, and whose skirt was the shortest, and I had the feelin the new kid was their next prey. I knew they liked him, he was slightly good looking compared to the other boys in my class but I still didn't care about him._

_I could hear Makenna and her witches whispering about how cute they thought he was, and blah, blah. I had the urge to throw my pencil at them so they would shut up. Except that would have been a bad idea, I had already gotten in trouble this week for picking a fight with Emmett McCarty. He was making fun of my shirt, so I picked a fight with him._

_I turned back around to finish my work, when he starting talking to me again._

"_You should get new shoes." He said, not looking up from his work. I openly gaped at him, what about my shoes?_

"_What's wrong with my shoes?" I seethed._

"_Their kinda dirty, you should get new ones." He repeated again, this time looking me straight in the eye. The annoying thing was that he had green eyes, they reminded me of snakes._

"_Why should I get new shoes?" I snapped._

"_Well my parents said that every kid should come to school, all shiny and clean." He sighed, looking at me once more and pointing to my white sneakers that were slightly dirty. Ah, so we have a snooty, rich kid here._

_Here was mama's rich boy sitting here next to me and insulting my shoes._

"_Oh please, shut up. You think because your rich, you can pick on other people's shoes." I huffed, crossing my arms in agitation._

"_I never said I was rich." He replied, smirking at me. That smirk only further in sighted me._

"_You know what? Shut up and leave me alone." I snapped, ending the talking. He was bothering me already, I didn't like him. And I couldn't beat up the new kid, on the first day/_

_I will not beat up the new kid._

_I will not beat up the new kid._

_I will not beat up the new kid._

_I will not beat up the new kid._

_I will not beat up the new kid._

_I kept chanting that over and over in my head, as I continued to listen to his incessant commentary over everything I did. No one ever seriously bothered me this much, I gave them a look and they would back off and leave me alone._

_Then the bell rung and it was finally time for recess on the playground. I was so relieved to be away from the new Edward kid, I didn't like him. He was being a total butthead. I grabbed Hilton's hand and pulled him outside, where we went to our usual spot behind the slide. I sat there and told, how much I disliked and hated the new kid. Then Emmett McCarty appeared with Edward towing behind him._

"_So Isabella, giving the new kid a hard time?" Emmett questioned._

_I lost my grip, and threw a rock at him. Then I got suspended from school._

From then on, Edward Cullen was public enemy #1.

**Alright, thoughts…..?**

**And if you haven't already done so, go vote in my poll! This story is tied with "Live to Tell the Tale" **

**And to keep you busy (if you want) go check out my other stories in the meantime! Like 'Live to Tell the Tale' or 'White Collar'**


End file.
